


Fly By Night

by Knischick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Met at an airport AU, Road Trip, Soldier Dean, Thanksgiving, Translator Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knischick/pseuds/Knischick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates flying so of course his flight was delayed so he had a longer time to worry about it.<br/>Cas' knees hurt and his brother is an idiot.<br/>They're both waiting on a plane to South Dakota.<br/>* For those of you on the Crobby tag, this fic has plenty of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with the tenses going on with this, but I decided to post it anyway. I'm already half way done with the second chapter. Unfortunately, I am an easily distracted individual so I make no promises on how quickly it will be up. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think.

It just fucking figured. He hated flying, so the universe had to delay his flight so he had longer to freak out about it. He missed his Baby. Driving Humvees in the desert had nothing on cruising flat Midwestern highways in the Impala. Though last time he was on leave he almost made Sam pee himself when he had jerked the car into the path of an oncoming semi to avoid a plastic bag that had suddenly floated onto the road. “Coulda been a bomb man.” He had joked gruffly. His brother had shot him the concerned and slightly irritated bitch face but said nothing.  


Now here he was. Stuck at the D.C airport nearing midnight, hundreds of miles away from his car and even more from his brother. Sam was at Stanford. His Baby at Bobby’s. Crap, Bobby! Dean had forgotten to call him and let him know he’d be late. Should he just text him? Better not. If his constant complaining about the messages the phone company sent him were anything to go by, he wouldn’t appreciate it. Though he wouldn’t like getting woken up either. However it was better to wake him up than to let him get to the airport to pick Dean up way too early.  


The soldier shifted in his chair and dug out his cell. The lights at the departure waiting room had dimmed at midnight and he flinched at the bright screen. He quickly found Bobby’s number and pressed call. It rang for a good long while and Dean steeled himself for a pissed of lecture about waking old men up. The voice that finally answered however was smug and oily and English. “Bobby Singer’s phone. This had better be important. You’re interrupting.”  


“Crowley?” Dean said in shock. There was the sound of a scuffle and Bobby’s voice faint – “Dammit, I told you he could leave a message.” Bedsprings definitely squeaked, Crowley laughed then apparently got elbowed in the ribs if the loud “ouff!” was anything to go by. Suddenly Bobby’s voice was loud and clear. “What do you want boy?” He was out of breath and Dean could hear the daggers he was shooting at the still giggling Brit.  


“My innocence back. And a stiff drink. What the hell Bobby?”  


“What’re you callin’ for? Aren’t you on a plane?”  


“That’s the thing. My flight was delayed. The next one doesn’t come in until four in the morning so I won’t be there until about nine or ten. Depending on how long the stop in Chicago is. I thought I should call you and let you know you didn’t have to be up at the ass crack of dawn. I didn’t realize you’d be busy.”  
There was a moment of tense silence then Bobby sighed. “Yeah about that. Dean, I know this is probably a big shock to you and -”  
Dean interrupted him. “Bobby I don’t care that you’re sleeping with a guy. Am I surprised? Yeah I am. But I got a surprise for you, ‘cause I like guys too. Almost as much as I like chicks. So I get it.” Dean paused and let that sink in. Bobby just gave a surprised “humph”. Apparently Crowley could hear him over the phone, “That’s interesting.” The pawn broker muttered. Dean rolled his eyes and continued, slightly louder. “I’m a little concerned you’re dating Crowley of all people, but it’s your life and your choices. Just tell that sneaky bastard I’ll be expecting to have a little chat with him when I get there, something along the lines of ‘if you break his heart I’ll break you’.”  


“Oh, I’m terrified.” Crowley oozed, voice much closer to the phone than before.  


“Stop it you two.” Bobby said. “You’ll have plenty of opportunities to be at each other’s throats once you actually get here. Call me before you take off from Chicago alright? So I know when to leave.”  


“I will. And you’ll bring my Baby?”  
Bobby chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll bring your car. I’ll make you a hamburger when we get back too, so you don’t have to grab airport food, how’s that sound?”  


“That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard in months Bobby. You’re a genius.”  


“Thanks kid, I try. You need anything else?”  


“No I think I’m good.”  


“Alright.” There was a pause, neither man wanting to hang up but having nothing else to say. Crowley intervened snatching the phone from Bobby. “Love, hugs and kisses all around. Later, Squirrel.” The line went dead. Dean chuckled to himself and scrubbed a hand over his face. God the next few months were gonna be interesting. So Bobby had Crowley now, and Sam had told him just the other day that he was going to ask Jess to marry him. It made Dean feel very single. The fact that he only had one tour left and no future besides fixing cars in Bobby’s garage didn’t do anything to help.  


Dean absently kicked at his duffle bag. He hadn’t needed to check in luggage. Everything fit in his carry on. Including a half-eaten bag of pretzels which he was considering getting out. He glanced around the room. The only other occupants were an elderly couple. They were fast asleep, slumped together a pink crochet blanket covering them. Yep. Dean was very single and unlikely to bother anyone with pretzel crunching. If his damn iPod wasn’t out of battery he could listen to some AC/DC or something and have himself a good old time. He could always charge the thing but then he’d have to move closer to the plug, and he liked the spot he was at now. His back was to the wall and he had a good view of all exits. He was also out of the range of the bone frosting chill of the air conditioning. He debated trying to sleep but decided against it. There was too much noise in the darkened airport and three or four hours sleep would only make him more tired. Had he been on duty, neither of these would have mattered. He had a job and he did it and he dealt with it. But somehow as soon as he stepped back into the States his body and mind became a train wreck of conflicting behavioral patterns and thought processes. Soldier and civilian overlapped for a while. It was exhausting running two programs at once. Still he was thankful he still had civilian left in him. Even if there was a paranoid hyper sensitive edge to it. 

And Dean had never had a full on PTSD panic attack. The closest he had come was one night when he and Sam and Jess had rented a movie and Sam had put popcorn in the microwave. The majority of Dean’s brain recognized the repetitive popping noise for what it was, but a small portion was screaming at him to run, to grab his gun, to listen for orders, to give orders, to move. So he did. He pushed past Jessica to the door and out to the stairs which he took two at a time until he made it to the Impala. He had sunk down onto the still warm asphalt, the sky clear and alive with stars, not rifle fire. He pressed his head and shoulders into the metal of the driver’s side door and breathed. He was in fucking California. He was fine. No flashbacks of attacks plagued his mind, no confusion, no anger or fear. Just the same adrenaline response to freaking popcorn as gunfire. He hadn’t been back very long. It was just training. His heart was pumping and his fingers twitched around some phantom rifle, but it was okay. If it ever happened again he’d go talk to someone he told himself. Told Sam and Jess. And two months later he was back in the thick of it where his response to gunfire was perfectly normal. But damn, one more tour and his time was up. He could sign on for more but he didn’t want too. He loved being soldier he really did and he was good at it. But he was just done and couldn’t explain it.  


Dean finally gave in and reached for the zipper of his bag for his wallet. What he would do was plug in the iPod and just keep an eye on it from where he was. It didn’t take long to charge really and in the meantime he’d have a few pretzels since his chewing would interrupt the music anyway. But first he was gonna go pee and get a drink from a vending machine. He left his bag where it was, figuring the old couple was enough of a deterrent for any thief that might stumble by and hoped no one called bomb control on an unattended cameo duffle with Winchester embroidered on it.  


He quickly went about his business and returned to his terminal casually swigging from a bottle of orange juice which he had irrationally chosen over a Coke, Sam’s voice in his head about healthy choices. Well screw Sam, one o’ clock in the morning without any form of breakfast food was not the time for orange juice. Dean came to an abrupt stop. There was someone in his corner. Two seats to the left of his duffle was a man in a trench coat. A small old fashioned suitcase sat beside him and a trim laptop bag sat on his lap. He was talking softly on the phone and scribbling something down on a note pad. There was plenty of seats available so Dean was a little irritated the man had pick one so close to him.  


Dean sauntered over, casually eyeing the man. Everything about him was rumpled. His coat, his suit, his hair, even what Dean could see of his face. As Dean reached his chair the man looked up at him. He watched as the man’s bright blue eyes roved over him, studiously taking Dean in head to toe, never pausing in either writing or talking in some weird swishy tongue. It was slightly unnerving so Dean threw himself in his chair never taking his eyes off the guy’s face. He stretched his legs over his duffle and gave the guy a cocky smile. He smiled wider when he saw the guy blush and look down at his notebook. Dean continued to stare at the man’s profile. Something about him seemed familiar but then Dean had seen so many worn out looking people in his life it was possibly just the exhaustion rolling off the man that he identified with. The man pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. He tucked his notebook into his laptop bag before looking up at Dean again. Blue eyes confidently met green. “My apologies for intruding on your space. I can leave if you want.” The man had a surprisingly deep voice. Dean shrugged. “Its fine. I was gone anyway. And the air conditioning in here is a bitch. This is the only place I don’t feel like freaking Elsa.” The man cocked his head curiously at him. “I don’t understand that reference.”  


Dean flapped his hands in front of him. “You know, from Frozen. Let it go and all that crap.”  


“Ah, the Disney movie based off of Hans Christian Anderson’s The Snow Queen. I haven’t seen it.”  


“Yeah well, it was pretty popular with the guys in my unit. When you got little kids at home that are obsessing over it, it pays to watch it. We watched a lot of parodies of Let it go on YouTube too. One of my favorites was this traffic reporter from Cincinnati..” Dean trailed off. The dude probably didn’t care. He was listening intently though, his head still at that confused slant. “Do you have children?” He asked politely. Dean shook his head. “No man. I’m as free as a bird. Dean Winchester by the way.” Dean lent forward and offered his hand. The other man grasped it firmly. “Castiel Novak.” Dean suddenly realized why he looked so familiar. “You’re that translator! The one that came with that senator Naomi something!” Castiel squinted at him. “Yes I toured with the senator several months ago across the Middle East, forgive me if I don’t remember you, we went to many camps.”  


“No man it’s cool. All us soldiers look a lot alike with our guns and cameo. Frankly I only remember you because of your name.” And because Benny kept pointing the guy out saying he looked like Dean’s “kind of crazy”. But he wasn’t about to tell the guy he looked good in a bullet proof vest, that would just be weird.  


“Ah yes I have been informed it is an odd name. And apparently a rather feminine one. I get mail addressed to Miss Novak quite often.” Cas smiled good humoredly. Dean laughed. “I’m sure. So where are you headed if you don’t mind me asking?” Castiel leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. If he was trying to smooth it down he was failing because it stuck up wilder than before. “North Dakota.” He said. “My brother Gabriel lost a family heirloom in a poker game and I have been tasked with politely asking for it back.”  


“That sounds like fun.”  


“Luckily he had the good fortune to catch me between assignments or else he would have had to deal with his own problems for once.” Castiel winced when he stretched his legs out in front of him. Dean waved his bottle at him. “You been sittin’ too long?”  
Cas leaned forward and rubbed his left knee. “Probably. Also the cabin pressure of airplanes tend to aggravate my joints.”  


“That sucks. Me, I just hate flying. It’s as boring as hell, and I get hyper aware of how high up I am. And you never know what kind of person you’re gonna get stuck beside.” Dean felt stupid complaining about that stuff when the guy was aching but it all just came tumbling out. “Oddly enough helicopters don’t bother me a bit.”  


“That’s probably a good thing.” Cas said. “Given your profession.”  
Dean laughed. “Yeah. So who do you work for? You’re not military.”  


“I’m freelance. I’m ex-FBI so I have many connections. I work mainly for various state departments.”  


“Wow. So why’d you leave the FBI?”  
Castiel hesitated, a strange look coming into his eyes. “It’s quite a long story.”  


“Listen man I’m sorry. I’m being way too nosy. Just tell me to shut up, okay?”  


“No you’re fine I don’t mind talking, I’d just rather not talk about that. How about you tell me where you’re headed?”  


Dean was relieved the guy hadn’t gotten mad at him or clamed up. The look of panic that had crossed his face had concerned Dean. It was still there slightly, that funny look, so Dean decided to make it go away. “I am headed to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. A buddy of mine, well he’s practically my dad; he’s driving my Baby to the airport so I can drive her back to his place. Baby is a 67’ Chevy Impala. She’s gorgeous – God I miss that car. Anyway, I’m gonna work at Bobby’s garage for a few months until I get deployed for my last go round. I honestly don’t know what I’m gonna do after that. Maybe spend some quality time with my little brother Sam and his girlfriend Jess. They’re gonna be getting’ married sometime in the next year or so. At least I’m pretty positive she’ll say yes. He’s gonna propose next weekend. After their midterms or something. They go to Stanford. Sam’s gonna be some big shot lawyer.” Dean reached over and snatched the pretzels from his bag. “Want one?”  


“Sure. Thank you.”  
They both end up moving over a seat so they’re sitting next to one another, the pretzels between them. They discuss the Middle East, crappy plane rides, food - Castiel doesn’t normally like dessert, which Dean bemoans with “But pie man!” Cas is redeemed when he mentions his love of hamburgers. Turns out Gabriel lives in Oakland California. And Dean’s friend Charlie and Cas’ sister Anna both go to UCLA. Before Dean knows it people are trickling into the terminal and its almost four. “Oh shit! I didn’t charge my iPod!”  


“We’ve still got half an hour. It can probably be mostly charged in that time.”  


“You’re right.” Dean stood up, his headphones dangling around his fingers. “Don’t let me forget to play you that song I was talking about.”  


“I wouldn’t dream about it. When you get back can you watch my things? I need to use the restroom.”  


“Sure man.” Dean plugs his charger into the station and returns. Cas smiles at him as he leaves, his trench coat flaring out as he walks. Dean chuckled at the surprisingly dramatic movement. He keeps a watchful eye on the charging station as more people come up to plug in their phones. He’s less worried about someone stealing the thing than he is someone unplugging it.  


Dean has been really enjoying the past few hours, and kinda regretted not talking to the guy when Benny had pointed him out. But then again a combat zone isn’t the best place to go flirting with important people’s translators. And Cas probably would have brushed him off. He’d had two other phone calls while they had been talking and his switch into business mode was almost scary. There was no way he’d take any crap from some cocky lieutenant out in the field. Of course Dean wasn’t full on hitting on the guy right now. Just some causal flirting, he wasn’t trying to get into the guys pants. Sam had been on him to make friends who weren’t military since that part of his life was going to be over soon. Dean’s protest of “but Charlie” was met with, “your own age Dean.”  


Cas returned quickly, expertly texting and navigating the busy terminal. Dean chuckled to himself. Cas was one of those people that were constantly checking things on their phone, though for the translator it seemed less like browsing Facebook and more like managing several people at a time. He had a pretty calm vibe for someone whose mind was on a hundred different things at once. “Hello Dean.” Cas said when he slumped back in his chair.  


“Hey. Boarding is in about twenty minutes.” Dean said.  


“Thank God.” Cas said.  


“What? You don’t like my company?” Dean pressed a hand over his heart, mock offended. Cas grinned at him. “Nope. Can’t stand you. That’s why I’m most definitely not going to snag a window seat and make you sit in the middle and talk to me. Because I don’t like you. You’d probably steal my animal crackers.”  


“I am many things Novak, but a thief isn’t one of them. I’d simply charm you into giving them to me.”  


“I don’t think you’d have to try very hard. I’ve given greater things to lesser men.” The grin had turn into a smirk.  


“Is that a cryptic way of telling me you’re easy? Or you just don’t really like animal crackers that well?”  


Cas shrugged, “Both? Neither? Depends.”  


“On what?”  


“How charming you are.”  


A shiver went through Dean that got rid of all thought of “just friends”. He leaned toward Cas with a smirk of his own. “Oh I am so gonna charm your animal crackers away from you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being mostly Gabriel with a dash of Crobby. It's sort of an in between chapter. Hope you like it!

“I had one reserved and I realize my flight was delayed but-“  


“I’m sorry Mr. Novak. There are other cars available but I’m afraid that you’ll have to pay extra.”  


“That’s bullshit. He had it reserved!”  


“Dean.” Cas gave him a stern look. “Don’t yell at the lady.”  


“Dude it’s messed up. It’s not your fault the plane was delayed.”  


“And it’s not her fault they gave my car to someone else.”  


Dean sighed. “True. I’m sorry.” He told the woman. She gave him the patented You-have-no-idea-the-kind-of-shit-I-put-up-with customer service smile. “It’s fine.” She turned to Cas. “I’m sorry we can’t help you more, but I’m afraid that’s your only option.”  


Dean’s phone started vibrating in his pocket. He jumped and grabbed at his jacket. “I bet that’s Bobby.” He suddenly had an idea. “Hey Cas do you need to get to North Dakota like today? Or can it wait one or two?” Dean put the phone to his ear. “Hey Bobby hold on for just a second.”  


“It’s not terribly urgent. Why?”  


“I can totally drive you up there if you want.”  


“You’d do that? I wouldn’t want to be burden.”  


“Cas, I’ve been itching to get my Baby out on a drive for months and I’d love to hang out with you a little longer so the pleasure would be all mine.”  


“Who are you talkin’ to, idjit?” Bobby’s voice buzzed over the phone. Cas broke into a grin. “That sounds fantastic actually. I’d pay for your gas. And dinner maybe.” Dean grinned back at him. “Hey Bobby. Would you mind an extra guest for the night?”  
*  


“Robert darling what did I tell you about bringing home strays? You were only supposed to pick up the one.” Dean glared at Crowley as handed Cas his suitcase out of the trunk. Crowley was leaning causally against the post on Bobby’s porch, wearing his usual dark suit and smirk.  
“He’s not my stray he’s Dean’s. Don’t be jealous.” Bobby wandered over to the porch and stood at the base of the steps.  
“Me? Jealous? Of that?” Crowley gestured at Cas, standing there with his suitcase and trench coat. “He looks like a half starved alley cat.”  


Bobby turned and looked at Cas. “Yep. We should feed him. His name’s Castiel Novak by the way. Cas, this is Fergus Crowley, just call him Crowley. You both know me, you both know Dean. Excuse me.” Bobby brushed past Crowley and entered the house. “Pleasure.” Crowley said to Castiel with a slight bow before following Bobby.  


“He is such an asshole.” Dean groaned. “I’m sorry about him.”  


Cas chuckled. “Oddly enough that is not the first time I’ve been called an alley cat. Or half-starved looking. However it has been many years.”  


“Well leave it to Crowley to insult you to your face before he knows your name.” Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and gestured for Cas to follow him. As soon as the screen door swung shut behind him and Cas, Dean felt that something was off. It wasn’t until Cas pushed past him and said, “You have a lovely home Mr. Singer.” That he realized what it was. “You cleaned your house.”  


“I don’t like that tone of surprise, boy.”  


“You have a coffee table. I always thought it was just a really big pile.”  


“Are ya callin’ me a slob?”  


“No. No. Heaven’s no, Bobby.” Dean said with a grin. “I just know for a fact those windows haven’t been that shiny since you made me and Sammy wash them that time we knocked over your toolbox.”  


“Clean windows cuts down on electric bills.”  


“Wait. Is that a tea pot? A little yellow tea pot?”  


“Ya wanna sleep on the porch, boy? You just keep talkin’.”  
Crowley and Cas watched the two men with bemusement. “That’s mine actually.” Crowley stated waving a hand at the pot. “Vintage. Anyone want any? I’ll put the kettle on.”  


“I’d love some.” Cas said. Crowley sauntered over to the stove. “One cup for Alley Cat. What about you Squirrel?”  


“Why do you give everyone animal names? And why am I a freaking squirrel?”  


“Because you brother’s Moose.”  


“That makes absolutely no sense!”  


“Alright shove it you two.” Bobby said. “Dean, take your friend’s stuff up to the guest room. You two can either share or someone gets the couch. Work it out between yourselves.”  


“I’ll take the couch.” Dean and Cas said in unison.  


“Or you can both sleep on the couch. I’m sure it will be cozy.” Crowley said.  


“It’s a pull out.” Bobby told them.  


“Dude. You’re the guest, you get the guest bedroom.”  


“Dean. You plan on driving. You should get the real bed so you’re well rested.”  


“That ain’t gonna happen regardless of where I sleep.”  


“Ooh. Does someone have bad dreams?”  


“Shut up Crowley.”  


“We can get you some sleepy time tea at the grocers later.”  


“I said shut up.”  


“Listen idjits. It’s not even noon yet. We don’t have to decide this now. Just take your stuff up to the guest room and then we’ll figure out lunch. How’s that?”  


“Sounds good Bobby.” Dean said, throwing his duffel over his shoulder and casting an glare at Crowley before turning and stomping up the stairs, Cas close behind.  


Crowley waggled his eyebrows at Bobby. “They’re adorable.”  


“Sure. What should we have with hamburgers?”  


“I bet you twenty dollars they both end up in the guest room.”  


“Accepted. They’ll end up on the couch.”  
*  


The bedroom was just as Dean remembered it, except for the potted plant on the windowsill. It looked like an herb of some sort. Dean tossed his bag on the bed and went over to inspect it. Castiel sat his bags on the bed too. “Is there an electrical outlet in this room?”  


“Yeah. It’s behind the desk over there. You might need to scoot it out a bit.”  


Cas busied himself at the desk while Dean eyeballed the plant. He plucked a leaf and crushed it between his fingers. “It looks like mint, but it doesn’t really smell like it.”  
“It’s probably catnip.” Cas said, his right arm mostly hidden behind the desk. “Ah! There we go!” He straightened up, tugging on the cord of the now plugged in charger.  


“You know, I hate to say it but I think Crowley has actually been good for Bobby. He’s cleaned up the place and he has plants in the windowsill. Bobby gets plants when he’s happy. It’s weird. He’s probably feeding the stray cats by now too.” Dean suddenly glared at the plant suspiciously.  


“Have they known each other for long? Bobby and Crowley?”  


“Oh hell yeah. They’re basically the Junk Lords of South Dakota. What Bobby can’t get you, Crowley can and vice versa. They’ve been doing business for years.”  
Cas’ phone buzzed on the bed. He rolled his eyes. “It’s probably Gabriel.”  


“I’ll leave you two alone to talk then. See you downstairs.”  


It was indeed Gabriel. The picture his brother had put of himself in Cas’ phone dominated the screen. Halloween. Two years ago. Gabriel was wearing a too short toga, little gold angel wings and a fluffy halo. He was holding a strawberry daiquiri and had both the umbrella from that and the crazy straw from Cas’ Hurricane stuck up his nose. Cas had been told under no uncertain terms he was not to change it. He had however changed Gabriel’s name back from “My Pimp” the moment he noticed it. Honestly he had no idea how his brother managed to get a hold of his phone every time he visited him. Some previous incarnations of his name were; Drug Dealer, SwagMaster, The Hot Brother, and Oprah.  


“Hello Gabriel.”  


“What’s up Cassette Tape? You land safely? Didn’t hit any geese?”  


“The flight was delayed, but otherwise went well. They gave away my rental car though. I have however managed to procure a ride.”  


“Just so you know I don’t have the money for bail when you get hauled in for grand theft auto.”  


“I’m staying with someone I met at the terminal and he’s driving me to North Dakota to help sort out your mess.”  


“Wow. That sounds like either the beginning of a rom com or a horror movie. Who is this guy?”  


“His name is Dean Winchester. He’s a soldier. He was actually at one of the camps when I was touring with Senator Evans.”  


“What’s his rank?”  


“Lieutenant. Why?”  


“As your big brother I must protect your honor and thus I am Googling him.”  


“Gabriel, that is entirely unnecessary. I can handle myself.”  


“Huh. There’s actually more Dean Winchester’s than I thought. Does he have any siblings?”  


“He has a brother named Sam. He goes to Stanford.”  


“Thanks.”  


“You really have issues Gabe. We need to talk about this person you lost the Horn to.”  


“In a minute. I’m stalking.”  


Cas sighs. He can hear Gabriel typing. The television is on in the background. Sounds like Anthony Bourdian.  
“Oh. My. God.” Gabriel paused. Cas could imagine him biting his lip in excitement. “Cassie. Please tell me his brother is single and interested in men.”  


“Planning on proposing to his longtime girlfriend Jessica.”  


“Damn it! Well your Dean’s pretty too I suppose. Not quite my type though.”  


“He’s not my Dean.”  


“Are you planning on fucking him?”  


“You are a rather crude person you know that? And that’s none of your business.”  


“That’s Castiel for ‘you bet your sweet ass I am.’ I know what you like little brother. It’s girls that like to push and boys that like to be pushed. This Dean looks like fun. His brother looks like more fun, but oh well.”  


“We need to talk about business Gabriel.”  


“I’d rather objectify the Winchesters some more.”  


“No. We’re moving on. I need the name and address of this person you lost the horn to.”  


“Fine. Her name is Bela Talbot and I don’t know if she’s still in North Dakota or not.”  


“What!?! I flew out here instead California where I could have seen my family, to confront a woman who might not even be where you said she would be? To get an heirloom I don’t even care about and am not responsible for?”  


“Have I mentioned that I love you and owe you many favors?”  


“You are paying for my plane ticket and reimbursing Dean the money he spends on gas to go up there.”  


“You’re still going?”  


“Unless you can find out where she is for certain. I don’t take it you got a phone number?”  


“Nope. All I know is I lost it at the fancy bar across the street from Tina’s Titty Tavern. I sent you Snapchats from there. Remember?”  


“I remember.”  


“I’ll email you directions so you and your new boy toy don’t get lost.”  


“That would be helpful.”  


“Oh, and just in case you come across a woman named Sparkles McMillan. Do not tell her you are my brother. In fact it would really help if you said you were from the Russian mob and I owed you money.”  


“No Gabriel. Not again.”  


“Okay fine. But seriously, don’t tell her you’re my brother. For your own safety.”  


“I won’t.”  


“Good. So when are you coming to see me?”  


“Thanksgiving.”  


“What! That’s forever from now.”  


“It’s next month. Anna and I will both be there and you can continue your tradition of taking us to random food trucks until we’re ready to throw up.”  


“She’s got a boyfriend. She’s bringing him. I’m not happy.”  


“You’re going to behave Gabriel. They’ve been dating since last semester. She likes him and you’re going to be nice to him.”  


“I know. They’re ‘committed’, which means by rights I’m allowed to grill him worse than any poor soul you might bring with you.”  


“When have I ever brought anyone to a holiday?”  


“Never. But if you’re gonna do it, do it this year. Mr. Physics Major has already thrown off my groove.”  


“We’ll see.” Cas said doubtfully. “I’ve got to get off here. Don’t forget to email me.”  


“I won’t. Later loser.”  


“Good bye Gabriel.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hoped to have them leave Bobby's this chapter but the flashback sort of threw things off a bit. I did not intend for the flashback to happen, but oh well. They'll be headed off next chapter. Enjoy!

Cas had “won” the coin toss for the guest bedroom. He was still protesting his prize even as he helped Dean yank the pull-out from the couch. Dean was doing his best to keep his eyes off Cas’ striped pajama bottom clad ass. Dean was still in his day clothes as he preferred to sleep in his boxers. Things had gotten somewhat awkward between them since dinner, both were waiting for the other to make the first move and neither was sure it was appropriate to do so yet. Bobby was still puttering around in the kitchen and Crowley had disappeared to god knows where.  


“So you never told me what your sister was at UCLA for.” Dean said to break the tension. He handed Cas a bit if the paisley patterned sheet. “Journalism” Cas said from behind a bellow of cotton as they shook the sheet out. “She’s got an internship with the Times.”  


“Really? That’s impressive.”  


“And Charlie’s Computer Science correct?”  


“And Graphic Design, yeah. So what does Gabriel do? I mean besides lose important things to sketchy people.”  


Cas laughed. “Gabriel does Gabriel things. I honestly don’t want to know everything he’s involved in. I pretty sure some of it’s not legal. Last time I asked him he was working at some restoration company. He’s been intermittently involved in porn, although I don’t think he has been since moving to Oakland. So who knows? Why was he in South Dakota? He refused to tell me. And apparently I’m supposed to avoid a woman named Sparkles McMillan.”  


Dean snorted and grinned at Cas. “Your brother sounds insane.”  


“He’s definitely a free spirit.” Something large suddenly flew past Cas’ ear and smacked Dean in the face. A pillow tumbled onto the bed. “Heads up Squirrel.”  


“What the hell Crowley!”  


“I got you a pillow. I’m making an effort to be nice. So just say ‘thank you’, I’ll say ‘you’re welcome’ and we’ll carry on ignoring each other like civilized people.”  


“I could have gotten it for myself.”  


“Ah, but you didn’t have to. You should learn to accept a favor Winchester.” A slightly chiding tone had had crept into Crowley’s voice.  


“Guys like you don’t do favors. You always want something in return.”  


“Sometimes the favor is the reward.”  


Cas had the feeling that the two men he was stuck in the middle of were not talking about pillows. The look on Dean’s face – Cas couldn’t pinpoint one emotion. Relief, anger, gratitude, indignation. Crowley for his part managed to look both imploring and righteous. The moment was shattered when Bobby slipped into the living room. “Hey darlin’ you staying or going tonight?” Crowley was back to his normal smug self in less than the time it took him to slip his arms around Bobby’s shoulders and kiss him on the cheek. “I thought I’d stay if you don’t mind?”  


“Of course not. Might as well have you snoring in my ear so I don’t wake up to Dean talking in his sleep.”  


“You can’t hear me down here.”  


“I do not snore.”  


“I can and you do. I hope you’re a heavy sleeper Castiel.”  


“I’m well accustomed to noise.”  


“That’s good to hear.” Crowley purred as he kissed along Bobby’s jawline. Dean threw himself down on the thin mattress which squeaked loudly in protest. “I didn’t hear that. I didn’t see that. My brain did not go there.”  


“Go where?” Cas asked innocently. Dean threw the pillow at him.  


“Alright kids. The old farts are going to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” Bobby said.  


“I know, I know. It’s a school night.” Dean mocked. Crowley started pushing at Bobby trying to direct him towards the stairs. “Night, Squirrel. Night, Feathers.”  


“Feathers?” Cas asked.  


“I’ve decided you remind me more of a little grumpy bird than a cat. I think it’s the head tilt thing. But as I said – good night gentlemen.”  


“Good night you two.” Bobby said, finally allowing the other man to move him. When their footsteps faded Cas turned to Dean. “I suppose I should turn in as well. Thank you again for everything. It’s been great so far and I’m really grateful for your help with my brother’s stupid mistake. I -” Dean leaned over and plucked at Cas’ shirt. “Hey. You’re welcome. But don’t thank me yet. We haven’t gotten that horn back yet. Or successfully avoided Sparkles.”  


Cas laughed. “Valid point.” He leaned in swiftly and kissed Dean on the cheek. “But still, thank you. Good night.”  


“Good night Cas.” Dean was still grinning like an idiot even after the other man had disappeared up the stairs.  
*  


“Dad c’mon.”  


“Dean. Leave. Sam’s been left alone long enough.”  


“Yeah, he has. And he’s driving me nuts asking why we aren’t staying at Bobby’s.”  


“It’s nothing for you to be concerned about.”  


“We always stay at Bobby’s. What did you fight with him about this time?”  


“I don’t like that tone from you boy.” John Winchester finally shifted on the barstool in order to look at his son. Dean took a step back, hands clasped behind his back. “I’m sorry sir, it’s just – you’ve been distracted recently. And Sam’s been, well, moody. But he’s twelve so that’s to be expected right?” Dean grinned a little but it did nothing to lift the scowl John was leveling at him. Dean shuffled his feet. “Well, anyway. The bartender’s cut you off. And um, it’s almost midnight so why don’t we head back to the motel?” The bar itself was still fairly busy. John had simply gotten an early start. He slid off the stool and staggered little bit, clutching at Dean’s shoulder. Several patrons turned and looked at the pair. The only face in the crowd Dean recognized was Crowley, who had paused in chatting up an extremely tall woman to glance distastefully at the Winchesters.  


“You’re right kid. There’s no point in me bein’ here.”  


Dean sighed in relief, pulling his dad’s arm over his shoulder to help him along. Thank god for easy nights. They got out the door and down the cinder block step before John said anything else. “You know, I don’t think I’m ready to turn in for the night. I’m gonna head for that little place on East.”  


“No Dad. Let’s just go back to the room, okay?”  


“I’m a grown ass man Dean. Save your mother henning for Sam.”  


“Dad, you’re gonna have a major hangover tomorrow. Do you really want to add to that?”  


“I said drop it Dean!” Dean was suddenly cuffed upside the head by a sweaty palm. John was glaring at him now, swaying a little. “I’m sorry Dad. It’s just the last two years your drinking has had a little more affect than before. You’re not as young as you once were. You know that.” Four weeks ago the same speech had gotten John to back off and admit defeat. Tonight though it got Dean pinned to a back alley wall. “Listen here boy. I do know it. I spent the best years of my life raising you and your brother all by myself. A little gratitude would be nice.” John’s breath was a bad combination of beer, whiskey and greasy peanuts. He mostly had a hold of Dean’s shirt but his thumb was digging painfully into his collarbone.  


“I am grateful Dad. That’s why I’m trying to look out for you.”  


“How about you look after your brother like I told you to.”  


“If you get arrested we have nothing to pay your bail. Please. Try to be responsible for once.” Dean regretted snapping at John as soon as the words left his mouth. He regretted it even more when the thumb moved from his collar to his jaw. He knew from past experience that if he kept still and John didn’t put too much pressure on his throat the bruises wouldn’t look like a hand.  


“When did you get so cocky?”  


“Dad.”  


“See I knew Sam hitting puberty would make you worse. Sometimes I worry about you. You don’t listen to me anymore. You two argue. And complain. I try to do my best by you, but sometime you just make me so angry. Sometimes I look at you and think how disappointed your mother would be. But what was I supposed to do?” John didn’t seem to realize he was shaking his son. Dean had a vise grip on John’s wrist but he didn’t feel it. It was getting a little hard to breathe, and John was too out of it to notice. “Sam’s always been mouthy but you – you’ve got bite behind that bark. You’re gonna get yourself in some real shit kid. And don’t think I haven’t seen you hustlin’ pool like some broad. Battin’ your eyelashes and bending over all pretty. I haven’t said nothin’ ‘cause I’ve been waiting for one of them to bust you in the mouth. You look too much like your momma for your own good, and you know it don’t you?”  


“Dad. Let go.”  


“It would break her heart to see how you flirt around and get in fights.”  


“Please.”  


“Why can’t you be good?” Dean was starting to see stars. With a sudden growl from John the weight on his throat was lifted and he sank to the ground.  


“I hate to interrupt family bonding time but it didn’t look like it was going so well for the little one.”  


“Go to hell Crowley.” John was the one pinned to the wall this time a shiny stiletto blade to his throat. Crowley tutted. “I just got back darling.” Crowley didn’t take his eyes off John but his next words were directed at Dean. “Why don’t you collect your brother and scuttle along to Robert Singer’s house? Daddy dearest and I are going to have a little chat.”  


“I didn’t need your help.” Dean croaked.  


“Of course not. I’m certain he would have let go once he’d noticed you’d passed out. Isn’t that right, Johnny boy?”  


“What do you want asshole?” John grumbled.  


“Well I thought I’d just be a good Samaritan for once but since I have you here… Payment. Your time’s up Winchester.”  


“I don’t owe you anything!”  


“Ah, but you made a deal with a friend of mine. Now’s a good a time as any to collect.”  


“He’s drunk Crowley. Why don’t you stop by our motel in the morning?” Crowley tilted his head and looked almost sorrowfully at Dean.  


“Tell Robert I said hi.” Dean took that as the dismissal it was, and he didn’t bother arguing. He turned tail and ran. He hoped his dad didn’t remember being abandoned in the morning. He’d give Dean hell for it.  


A half-cocked shotgun was hastily thrown to the side as soon as Bobby realized who was knocking at his door so late. “Dean! Sam! What the hell happened to you boy? Come in!”  
*  


Cas had put off going downstairs for as long as possible. The noises coming from across the hall were nothing compared to some of the things he’d had to put up with in the past. But then again in those instances he’d not be given the luxury of being able to get out of ear shot. He tucked his pillow under his arm and very quietly snuck downstairs. Dean had somehow bunched up his blankets into a pile and was curled around them. Moonlight poured through the window showcasing his blue plaid boxers. Although he hated to wake Dean up when he looked so peaceful, Cas really wanted to replace those blankets. “Dean.” He whispered. He wasn’t about to try to shake him awake. You never knew how governmentally trained people would react to that. Meg had busted his lip once. And he’d scared the shit out of Gabriel when his older brother, fresh out of the hotel shower, had thrown his wet towel on him, and Cas had jumped out of bed and pointed a gun at him. Cas had been forbidden from bringing firearms on trips after that.  


“Dean.” Dean groaned but didn’t wake.  


“Winchester.” Dean sat up at that and blinked a few times, confused. He jerked a little when he noticed Cas. “What?” He asked, somewhat alarmed.  


“Everything’s fine Dean. It’s just Bobby and Crowley are still, um, up and making plenty of noise. I was wondering if I could bunk down here with you?”  


“Yeah. Sure. No problem. C’mere.” Cas slid gracefully into the bed and pulled at the blankets, straightening them out over Dean and himself. “Well hello there.” Dean chuckled at the ease in which Cas made himself comfortable. Cas nuzzled into his sleep warm neck, “I hope I’m not being too forward.”  


“I’m not complaining.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and leaned back. The other man was a comfy weight at his side. Cas shifted a leg over Dean’s and burrowed deeper into the crook of his arm. Dean hummed contentedly. He loved cuddling. He had the bad habit of curling himself around people in his sleep, something both Sam and Benny could attest to. Of course Sam had the tendency to sprawl and kick, so sometimes Dean would sleep in the floor or a motel couch rather than share a bed with his brother. Dean felt sorry for Jessica, but maybe she was a kicker too so it all evened out. Or maybe Sam had grown out of it.  


Benny on the other hand readily accepted Dean’s nocturnal ways, and he had woken up wrapped in the giant man’s arms more often than he’d care to admit. Most of that had stopped after the threesome though. Benny’s girlfriend Andrea requested one for her birthday, and after some lengthy discussion the couple had settled on Dean. Dean had thought he was being punked at first. But gradually they convinced him. The next night was one of the most awkward, amusing, and fun times of his life. There was plenty of cuddling afterward and in the morning Benny made waffles. He spent the next three days with them and was completely bemused by how easily the couple accepted another person into their routine. Once they were deployed again though, Benny had gotten a little weird about it. Said having Dean around now made him miss Andrea more. Benny would probably laugh his ass off when Dean told him that he’d run into Cas again. Say something like “Its fate brother.” And although Dean didn’t believe in fate or destiny he did believe in luck, which Sam said was all kinds of hypocritical, but Dean felt lucky to have crossed paths with Castiel Novak again.  
*  


The mechanical roar of a coffee grinder woke the pair up in the morning. Cas groaned and clutched his pillow over his head. Dean sat up and glared over the top of the couch. Crowley was in the kitchen, wearing nothing but shiny red silk boxers. He waved at Dean when he noticed him looking. Dean flopped back down. That was an image he did not need. Cas poked Dean in the side. “Make him stop.” He moaned.  


“Dude, I’m not about to complain at a man making coffee. It will be over in a minute.” As if to prove Dean right the grinding stopped. “See.” And started back up again at a pulse. Cas growled and squinted up at Dean around the pillow. Dean chuckled. “Sorry.” After another minute the grinding stopped for good. Water was ran and poured in the coffee machine and Crowley went back upstairs. Dean nudged Cas gently in the ribs. “You’re not a morning person are you?” Cas swatted at his hand. “Not when I don’t have to be.” Dean wiggled closer and ran his hand through Cas’ dark hair. “You like pancakes?”  


“On occasion.”  


“Bacon or sausage?”  


“It doesn’t matter.”  


“Oh c’mon you have to have a preference.”  


Cas fixed Dean with a look. “It depends on which one has a better personality.” Dean snorted. “We’re talking about food not sex.”  


“I know. I just really don’t like all that ‘you have to have a preference’ crap.”  


“Man, you are a grump in the morning.”  


In one swift movement Cas shifted to straddle Dean. He looked at the other man. “And you talk too much.” He said before leaning down and kissing him. “I do.” Dean agreed scooting back until he could rest his back against the couch. He pulled Cas close to him, which prompted him to grind down on Dean’s lap. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair again, pulling gently to align their mouths to deepen the kiss. They were distracted enough they didn’t notice Bobby and Crowley come down the stairs a few minutes later.  


“You owe me twenty bucks.”  


“You cheated.”

“How?” Bobby asked indignantly.  


“You were awfully loud last night…”  


“You’re the loud one.”  


“True, but you gave me a run for my money last night and I fear you had ulterior motives.”  


“Ulterior motives? You started it!”  


“Valid point. I’ll give you ten dollars.”  


“Nope. The bet was for twenty. I want twenty.”  


“You ran the poor man out of his room! You don’t deserve a twenty!” The older couple’s flirtatious bickering had finally reached a volume that distracted the other two from each other. “Oh shit.” Dean extracted his hands from under Cas’ shirt. Cas for his part turned bright red, but didn’t move.  


“Well don’t stop on our behalf.” Crowley purred.  


“Who wants coffee?” Bobby said overly cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I was hoping it would be a little bulkier, but I've had papers to write so I've been busy. The next chapter may take a little longer but they will make it to North Dakota! This thing just keeps getting longer in my head and I'm excited. Anyway, I've gotten comments on my Crobby in this. Would anyone be interested in a fic with just them? Any ideas for it? Let me know!

“Robert darling, I’m sorry. I’m leaving you for Dean Winchester.”  


“I don’t want you.”  


“Oh, c’mon. His food’s not that good.”  


“I disagree.” Cas interjected, fork in one hand, phone in the other. “These are some of the best pancakes I’ve ever had.”  


“You hear that Bobby?” Dean said, swishing the spatula at the older man. “People like my food.”  


“I like your food ya idjit. I just don’t think it’s worth leaving my ass over.”  


Crowley’s reply was to take a giant bite of pancake and moan. Bobby rolled his eyes and Cas looked somewhat traumatized.  


“So I gotta know,” Dean said, leaning back against the counter as the last batch of pancakes slowly turned golden, “How did this happen?” He flicked the spatula between Bobby and Crowley. Bobby looked at Crowley. Crowley gave a noncommittal shrug. Finally Bobby said, “Initially, booze.”  


“Very good booze.” Crowley added.  


“I mean we’d been hangin’ around a lot, just shooting the breeze and whatnot. It just sorta happened.”  


“I’ve been orchestrating this for years.”  


“No you haven’t. You saw a golden opportunity and you took it. Lucky for you it worked out.”  


“My plans always work out.”  


“Wittersfield.”  


“Fine, almost always work out.”  


Dean finally sat down with the rest of them, snatching the syrup from by Cas’ plate. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy.” He told them. “I know this place is probably pretty quiet since me and Sam moved out. It’s good you’re not alone Bobby.”  


“Why? Cause I’m old and fragile?”  


“Old yes. Fragile? Hell no. It’s just… You know Sammy’s gonna propose this weekend?”  


“He is?!?”  


“Yep, and I see this as a sign of a different stage in life. I’m on my last deployment, Sam’s getting married, it seems fitting that you’ve started something too. It’s the end of an era. Time to start anew.”  


“Gee, boy that was damn near philosophical. You slip somethin’ in your coffee when I wasn’t looking?”  


“Very poetic, Squirrel.”  


“Thank you. I try.”  


For a while the room was quiet except for the sound of chewing and the notification click of Cas’ phone.  


“So when do you think you’re gonna be back, Dean? I’ve got a ’72 Maverick coming in Monday and I thought you’d like a shot at it.”  


“I’d assume I’d be back by then. Cas?”  


“We should be. Regardless of whether or not Bela Talbot is still there, it should only take two or three days with driving time.”  


Crowley spluttered into his coffee cup and Bobby exclaimed, “Bela? What do you two want with her?”  


Dean and Cas shared an alarmed look. “She’s the one my brother lost a family heirloom to.”  


“Then it’s gone, Feathers. Bela doesn’t sit on things.”  


“Wait. How do you two know her?” Dean asked.  


“We’re all in the same business kid. She’s just got fancier clientele.”  


“Well that’s great! You can just call her.”  


“That’s not how it works, darling. She changes her number all the time. Her permanent address is in New York but she’s hardly ever there. She’s a finder. A fixer. Robert and I – we’re children playing in a sandbox compared to her.”  


“Basically kid, she calls you.”  


“Regardless,” Cas said, “I still think we should go. Look into things. For all we know she wasn’t looking to acquire the horn. She might have sold it to someone in the state.”  


“I for one am all for you leaving. Even if your quest is fruitless.”  


Dean rolled his eyes. “Thanks Crowley.”  


“I’ll even help with the dishes if it gets you out of here sooner.”  


“You’re so sweet.” Dean replied sarcastically. “You know maybe I will reconsider your offer.”  


“Eat your pancakes you idjits.” Bobby grumbled.  
*  


“I don’t have reception.”  


“What do you mean you don’t have reception?”  


“I don’t have calling or wifi capabilities.”  


“Try mine.”  


“Dean you have a flip phone.”  


“It doesn’t flip, it slides.”  


“It’s still not equipped to search for directions. I can’t believe we didn’t have the foresight to print off a map while we were at Bobby’s.”  


“Yeah well we’re both used to having military grade shit to use when we’re lost in the middle of nowhere.”  


“I suppose that’s true.”  


“Hey don’t fret about it. Dig through the glove box. I might just have a map of North Dakota. I know I’ve got a few in there. Sam used to collect them.” Cas flipped open the glove box. He casually extracted a fancy white handled pistol and sat it on the dash. “That’s quite lovely.” He said into the glove box. Dean glanced over at the pistol. “Thanks. It was my mother’s. One of a pair. Sam’s got the other one. Speaking of the big lug. We could call him and make him Google this shit for us if your search comes up empty.” Cas glanced up at him. “No cell reception.”  


“On your fancy phone. I bet you mine has bars.”  


“Maybe. Okay, so you have a West Virginia map from 1994. Texas has the first George Bush on it. You have a 2003 Ohio bicentennial map. Louisiana is terribly crinkled up and looks like coffee spilled on it, and there are two California maps which feature respectively Nancy Reagan and Arnold Schwarzenegger.”  


“So no North Dakota.”  


“No North Dakota.”  


“Looks like we’re calling Sam then.”  
*  


Twenty minutes later they pulled over at a gas station. The place was mocked up to look like a log cabin and a sign above the door declared it Lincoln’s Gas & Pizza.  


“Wow. This place looks like a real winner.” Dean peered out the window, locating the price of gas. “Yikes. You’d think with all the oil wells we passed the gas here would be cheaper.”  


“I’ve got cell reception again. Still no wifi.” Cas frowned at his phone.  


“Gee man. You having withdraw or something?”  


Cas turned his frown to Dean. “I simply do not like going into things blind. Even if we still have several hours of driving left before we have a single turn, I feel better knowing. Plus if I don’t answer her texts within five minutes Hannah just keeps sending me random emojis until I do. And if Gabriel calls and I don’t answer he’ll leave really long ridiculous voicemails. It’s just better that I answer people quickly.”  


“I get it. Plans are good. Who’s Hannah?”  


“A relatively new colleague. She’s on assignment in Germany right now. She’s brilliant, but so uncertain of herself. Although she’s really bloomed the past few months. She’ll be scouted by the U.N by this time next year, I’m certain of it. She picks up on nuances in languages so quickly.” Cas smiled wistfully out the window.  


“You seem awfully proud of this chick.”  


“I am.”  


Dean squinted mock suspiciously at his passenger. “Should I be jealous?”  


Cas laughed. “No. Hannah and I are simply kindred spirits. We get along very easily. You and I, however, are very different souls. Which I think is terribly hot.” Cas was rewarded for his opinion with an enthusiastic kiss on the lips. Cas returned the kiss briefly before pulling back and smoothing Dean’s collar. “I’m glad you agree. Now, go pump gas and call your brother. I’m going to go get something to drink. You want anything?”  


“A Coke and some pie if they have any.”  


“Flavor?”  


“Apple or cherry. Whichever looks better. I trust your judgment.”  


“Why, Dean Winchester we hardly know each other and you’re entrusting me to choose pie for you?”  


“Yeah, well, you think I’m hot so your judgment can’t be that bad.”  


Cas hummed dubiously and winked at Dean before hopping out of the car and striding towards the building. Dean slid out of the car himself a minute later, stretching and moaning. After he pressed the pay inside button about eight times the fill station’s screen finally cleared to all zeros. While the gas pumped he dug in his pocket for his phone.  


“This is Sam.”  


“Who answers their phone like that dude? I mean I can see picking up someone else’s phone and being like ‘Hey Sam’s phone, this is someone who isn’t him speaking.’ But why would you answer your own phone like that?”  


“What do you want Dean?” Dean could hear the bitchface over the phone.  


“You busy?”  


“Yeah. I’m studying.”  


“Well take a break. I need you to Google something for me.”  


“Fine. What?”  


“Directions to Clarksburg, North Dakota.”  


“Why?”  


“’Cause we forgot to print them off before we left Bobby’s.”  


“That did not answer my question Dean. In fact it raises more.”  


“Ask away little brother.” Dean knows he’s being flippant, but what are big brothers for if not to interrupt study time with random requests and descriptions of hot translators they meet at airports?  


“Who is ‘we’ and why are you headed to North Dakota? I thought you were working at Bobby’s for a few weeks?”  


“I’ll be back before Monday don’t worry. I don’t think Bobby’s gonna fire me anyway, especially since he practically threw me out the door on this wild goose chase.”  


“So what, you’re picking something up for him?”  


“Ah, no. Me and Cas are headed up to get back a family heirloom his brother lost. Bobby, or rather Crowley, wanted us out of the house for entirely different reasons.” There was a pause. Then Sam sighed and said, “You’re just not going to be forthcoming about anything are you? You’re going to make me ask questions.”  


“It’ll take your mind off school work. You sound stressed. And when you’re stressed you run your hands though your hair, and if you do that too much it will all fall out. Heaven knows your looks are all you’ve got going for you. You think Jess wants to marry a bald man?”  


Sam snorted. “Jerk.”  


“Bitch.”  


“Okay then. Why did Crowley want you to leave Bobby’s and who’s Cas?”  


“Alright. So what do you remember about Crowley?”  


“Uh, plenty. He’s an asshole but for some reason he’s like Bobby’s best friend outside of Rufus. He’s called me Moose since I hit puberty. He always wears a suit, even in the middle of summer. What more do you want?”  


“Yeah. Well, him and Bobby are dating.” Dean was not expecting Sam’s response.  


“I knew it!”  


“What do you mean you knew it!?”  


“Are you kidding me man? Crowley’s been pining after Bobby for as long as I remember. Everyone knows it. And for his part Bobby lights up when Crowley’s around ‘cause he’s finally got someone that can give him a run for his money in the grumpy old man bitchfest department. So yeah. I see it. Who’s Cas?”  


Dean just stood there with the gas fumes for a moment surprised at his brother’s complete lack of surprise. What did he mean everyone knew it? Dean hadn’t noticed… Wait. No, now that now that he thought about it Crowley had been pretty obvious. Ellen had even made jokes about it. Anyway, on to the hot guy getting him pie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long. Between finals and holiday madness, I've hardly been able to get any time to myself. For those of you who missed it, I did write a little random snippet from this universe a few days ago - Damaging Government Property. If you like Gabe you should really check it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and hopefully the next chapter comes quicker!

Russian. That must have been what Cas was speaking angrily as he stood in the aisle surrounded by potato chips. Whatever it was, it was husky and gave Dean dirty thoughts. The teenager behind the counter however looked a little alarmed. Dean mouthed “Hey” and waved at Cas. Cas jiggled the boxed slice of pie in his hand in return and suddenly switched to English. “Okay. I think he understands now. Just remember he can’t fire you, only his mother can. And you’re not his bodyguard either, if he gets himself into trouble it’s not your fault. Just stay professional, alright Balth?... I know he’s handful that’s why Ms. Choveski pays as much as she does…. You’ve only got five more days with him… No… I have complete confidence that you won’t kill him.” Cas rolled his eye and mouthed “Sorry” at Dean. “Alright. Feel free to text me next time you have homicidal thoughts. I’m in an area with spotty reception so I may not reply quickly. Yes… No… Good luck with him… You too. Goodbye.” 

“You basically run the world from that thing don’t you?” Dean said as Cas pocketed the phone. 

“Hardly.” Cas held the pie out in front of him. “Apple.” 

“Yes! Love me some apple pie.” Dean snatched Cas’ sleeve and pulled him close so he could twirl him around. In the process he transferred the pie from Cas’ hand to his own. He looped his arm around Cas’ shoulder, then leaned in and kissed the pie right by the other man’s ear. Cas grinned at him and shook his head. “You’re insane.” 

“If loving pie is wrong, I don’t want to be right.” 

“You know what I like about you?” Cas asked, the two of them still standing immodestly close. 

“My rugged good looks and excellent taste in music?” 

“Your enthusiasm and joy in little things.” 

“Oh I like big things too.” Dean said wolfishly. Cas smirked and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “What did your brother say?” 

“He’s completely unsurprised about Bobby and Crowley, and thinks you sound like a ‘good influence’.” 

“Directions?” 

“Got ‘em right here.” He plucked the Gas ‘n Sip receipt he’d scrawled the directions on from his pocket and handed it to Cas. Cas squinted at his chicken scratch writing. 

“So we should be there ‘bout five, barring any heavy traffic.” Dean said. 

“It seems to be a pretty straight stretch.” 

“Dude, it’s North Dakota. It’s basically either mountain or grassland.” 

“I know. That’s why for the life of me I can’t figure out why Gabriel would come here. It’s not his ‘scene’ as he would say.” 

“You really need to grill him next time you see him.” 

“I probably won’t need too. As soon as he has the horn back it will all turn into a funny story and I’ll get more details about it than I could possibly want.” 

“Charlie’s like that. C’mon let’s get our drinks and get out of here.” 

* 

Fucking gawkers. Fucking police that can’t do their damn job. And why hadn’t they turned the damn siren off on the ambulance? They were at a standstill under this stupid bridge. Why wasn’t traffic moving faster? 

“Dean. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Your breathing is quick and irregular and you’ve got a death grip on the steering wheel. Are you sure you’re fine?” 

“Yes!” 

Cas was silent a moment, thinking. “Is it the bridge or the wreck?” 

“What!?” Dean was tense, too tense and he felt like his brain was buzzing. He looked over at Cas who shifted to face him better. 

“Something has triggered you. You’re in combat mode. I can tell you are trying to suppress it. Would you like to talk about something to take your mind off it?” 

“I don’t have PTSD.” 

“I didn’t say you did.” 

“You said I was ‘triggered’ that’s shrink talk for when their trying to diagnose you with something.” 

“I’m not trying to diagnose you with anything. It’s not my place. However you are experiencing high levels of anxiety at the moment, that much is obvious. It’s also obvious something about our current situation caused that anxiety. I thought you might want to talk about it in order to help quell your feelings. But if you don’t I understand.” 

A tense silence filled the car for a moment. Cas was just trying to be helpful and Dean had snapped at him. His mind flashed back to that summer night when he’d had his little freak out and how Sam and Jess had been weird around him the rest of the night. He didn’t want that to happen with Cas. He really liked the guy. Dean had a tendency to lash out at anyone who suggested he had PTSD. He’d seen guys with PTSD. Dean refused to be one of them. The most he’d cop to was hyper vigilance, but that he’d had since he was a kid – he considered it more of a personality trait at this point. 

“It was my first deployment.” He said finally, deciding what the hell, if he ran Cas off he ran Cas off. “There were these guys in my unit, Klaypeck and Brills, alright? We’d been over less than two weeks and they were doing a routine patrol. They were going slow in a Jeep and they start to drive under this bridge, alright? And from above someone drops a grenade. None of us had even been in a firefight yet. No injuries. Nothing. And then two dead. Blown apart. It was…. Well, we learned to book it under bridges, to keep our eyes up. And right now it goes against every instinct I have to just sit here. I know it’s stupid, I know that’s not gonna happen, but well, there it is. That’s why I’m strung out okay?” 

“It’s not stupid Dean. It makes perfect sense. Those precautions keep you safe over there. And maybe when you’ve been out for a while situations like this won’t bother you as much but for now it makes sense.” Cas said. He looked so earnest and understanding. Dean wasn’t sure what to say. “I, uh, thanks Cas.” 

* 

The wreck put them behind by a little over an hour. They had both had too much coffee and too little to eat and they were almost to Clarksburg. They had seen billboards for Tina’s Titty Tavern for twenty miles before the exit. The signs got more prolific the closer they got. “That place is quite the tourist attraction huh? Maybe it’s the reason your brother was here.” 

“It’s possible. But I still feel something else brought him here even if he decided to stay for the strippers. There would have been prior planning given he had the horn with him.” 

“That is weird dude. Why would he bring it on a trip with him if he didn’t already have plans to sell it or something? I mean no offense but you’re right, it seems like premeditation. So why did he send you after it?” 

“Likely he got cocky and lost it to Bela instead of meeting the intended buyer.” 

“Does that bother you that he would sell it?” 

Cas shrugged. “It’s his inheritance. I’ve always felt that it belonged in a museum. I don’t know exactly how old it is, but it’s too old to be entrusted with my brother. It’s Norse. It has depictions of the Trickster god Loki engraved in various forms on it. It’s supposedly been in my mother’s family for hundreds of years, but I suspect that is a bit of embellishment. If Bela still has it, I will return it to Gabriel, but if she doesn’t I do not consider it a great loss. Considering that our family tree is likely at an end anyway, it is perhaps better off with new ownership.” 

“What do you mean your family is at an end? Isn’t Anna dating someone?” 

Cas sighed like he was about to explain something he was tired of going over. “When Anna was nine she declared she was never going to have children. Our mother told her she would change her mind when she was older, but at twenty four she is just as adamant as she was then. She’s been broken up with over it, and has called me numerous times to rant about how people tell her she’s being selfish and that her biological clock is ticking. She doesn’t want them. I wish people would leave her alone about it. Gabriel on the other hand probably has children he doesn’t know about. It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest. But he’s not the most stable individual. He runs off to the next big thing every few months. There’s this woman, Kali. She’s the only thing besides his family he hasn’t dropped and run off on. She’s an Indian businesswoman and the only person Gabriel would ever consider settling down with. But well, she’s not interested and he’s not heartbroken about it.” Cas picked up his empty coffee container and ran his thumb along the lid. Dean assumed Cas fiddled with things when he was nervous or irritated, the gesture seemed odd for as still as a person Cas was. “As for me,” He continued, “if they happen they happen. I don’t really want children, but at the same time I’m not nearly as adverse to them as Anna. They don’t really fit into my life and I’m not ready to change it to accommodate them yet. Maybe someday. But I wouldn’t be disappointed if it never happened. And if it did, I’d want to adopt. I don’t understand the overwhelming desire for biological children that most people have. Neither of my siblings do. I had a therapist once blame it on my absent father, which makes no sense..” Cas suddenly flustered and shifted the cup in his hand. “I’m sorry for rambling, you probably didn’t want an answer nearly that detailed.” 

“It’s cool man.” Dean said with a reassuring smile. “And I have to say I sorta agree with you. I don’t really want kids of my own yet, I mean I practically raised Sam. I need a break. But, and I know I’m gonna sound like a dork, but I would love to be an uncle. Sam and Jess need to graduate first, priories and all”, He winked at Cas, “but if they ever have kids, I’m going to be so excited. I mean all the perks and none of the responsibility? What’s not to like!” He grinned like a goofball and Cas couldn’t help but grin back at him. 

* 

The bar was lit warmly, if dim. It was a classy place, with a decent amount of people populating its tables. Cas grabbed Dean’s arm. “Follow my lead.” He strode over to the bar, where the bartender and a young woman were pouring over a magazine. 

“Hun, I’m telling you peonies are the way to go. Alaska just got in on the market and the prices on those things dropped to almost nothing compared to before. You could fill the entire church. They take up more space than roses, so you’d need less of them, and they’re just as pretty.” The older lady looked up at Cas and Dean. She flipped the magazine towards Cas when they sat down. “You look at that arrangement and you tell me peonies wouldn’t look better.” 

Dean hid a grin as Cas studied the page intently. He could tell the question had thrown Cas for a loop. He gamely considered it anyway, Dean and the two women watching him. “Peonies would drown the violets.” He said solemnly. “If you wanted to stay with purple you could use lavender maybe or lily of the valley if you could find it in that color. Something that would stick out.” 

“Oh, that’s good. Monica what do think?” 

“The bridesmaids’ dresses are lavender. I never thought of actually using it in the flowers. It’s a neat idea.” The girl smiled at Cas. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Cas said. “And congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” She said. She picked the magazine up and turned to the bartender. “I’m gonna head home and look into those peonies. Me and Tim will be by tomorrow. See ya.” 

“Bye honey!” The woman waved then turned to the two men sitting at her bar. Her dark curly hair was turning silver at the temples and her earrings twinkled as she smirked at them. “My niece is getting married in a few months. I’m trying to convince her to save the money for the honeymoon but she won’t listen to me. Lavender’s a good idea kid, sturdy and cheap. What can I get ya? On the house for being so helpful. Ol’ Green Eyes here will have to pay though.” 

“Well that’s not fair.” Dean protested. “You didn’t give me a chance to comment.” 

The woman leaned an elbow on the bar. “I get the feeling you’re the type that would have looked at it and said ‘yep’ and left it at that.” 

“Yep.” Dean said with a smirk. The woman ‘hmm’ed. 

“So what can I get you?” 

“Actually my friend here has a few questions for you.” 

The woman raised her eyebrow and turned to Cas. He sat up straighter and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Have you heard of a woman named Bela Talbot?” 

She folded her arms and squinted suspiciously at him. “That depends – what do you want with her?” 

“A friend of mine lost something very valuable to her a week or so ago, and I’m here to inquire after it.” 

The bartender sighed. “Gabriel?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Cas said, surprised. 

“Alright then. He promised the Mob, but I get more of a cop vibe from you. So who are you?” 

“My name is Castiel Novak, this is my associate Dean Winchester.” 

Dean laughed. “Tone down the FBI, man. Cas is Gabe’s brother and I’m just along for the ride.” He leaned in and pointed a finger at the woman. “And I’m betting you’re Sparkles McMillian aren’t you?” 

“Yes I am.” 

“Is there any reason Gabe would tell us to avoid you?” 

“He skipped out on his tab.” 

“You aren’t nearly as terrifying as he made you out to be.” 

“You haven’t tried to pick a fight in my bar and then run off and short change me.” 

Cas sighed and slumped over on the bar. “Of course he did.” He murmured. “Was it with Bela or someone else?” 

“From what I could tell it was the guy he was supposed to meet here. It seemed to be going okay then the bigger guy said something and Gabriel just went off the rails at him. I stopped it before it got really serious.” 

“Huh.” Dean said while Cas muttered darkly about his brother. “That doesn’t make sense. Shouldn’t it be the other guy that got pissed off because Gabriel didn’t have what he wanted? Why would he get mad?” 

Cas sat up again. “Any number of reasons.” He said. “So is Bela still in town?” He asked Sparkles. She appraised him silently for a moment as if trying to decide if he was more trustworthy than his brother. 

“As far as I know she’s still here. She’s been coming in here every night around eight for the past two weeks, so you might be able to catch her if she didn’t skip town today.” 

“Well those are better odds than we were expecting.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I have had very little time to write recently. This chapter is a little short and kinda anti-climatic, but Gabriel has some explaining to do and Bela will be back. I've got the next two chapters plotted out, and there will be some smut. Nothing explicit, but the warning will be going up to mature. By the way this is the first chapter with no phone calls! Weird. Anyway enjoy and feel free to comment!

They ordered sliders and curly fries and settled down to wait. Dean was suddenly nervous. He’d known this guy for two days and they hadn’t slept together yet. That very rarely happened in Dean’s experience. He was a one night stand kind of guy usually. However they had made out, cuddled, and went on a road trip together. Oh, and he’d also met Bobby. There was a several months into dating, no longer trying to impress each other sort of attitude going on between him and Cas. Which was something that had only ever happened to Dean twice in his life, any sort of relationship lasting more than a month, and once was back in high school. 

So was this a first date or what? Cas laughed when he asked him that. He drummed his fingers thoughtfully on his chin. “No.” He said finally. “I feel like the plane ride was our first date. It definitely felt more like one. However if you consider going out to a restaurant and ordering food necessary criteria for a date, this would be our first. But then again a traditional date would then be followed by attending a movie or going bowling or something like that. Not questioning a woman for the whereabouts of an ancient Norse horn. And given we are only here eating because we are waiting for said woman, it is quite possible this does not count as a date either.” 

Dean smirked at him. “This is our second date then.” 

Cas grinned. “You can consider yourself special. I haven’t been on a second date in three years.” 

“If you chew with your mouth open I’m out of here.” 

“My eating habits are not to blame. I’m afraid most people prefer to go out with someone who is actually routinely in the country.” 

Dean snorted. “I feel ya.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh, hello. Soldier. We’re kind of known for long distance relationships.” 

“True.” Cas’ phone buzzed but he ignored it, instead taking a sip of his drink. 

“You gonna get that?” Dean asked. Cas smiled. “I’m on a date. That would be rude.” 

“Wow. You don’t chew with your mouth open and you don’t use tech at the table. I need to call Jess and tell her I found someone to teach Sam a few tricks.” 

“Do you spend much time with them in California?” 

Dean was slightly thrown by the question. “Well, yeah. I spilt my time about fifty-fifty with them and Bobby. Although you know with Crowley there now I might head off to Stanford a little sooner. Why?” 

“Just wondering. I myself have been spending a lot more time with my brother than I probably should. I’ve got an apartment in New York but I’m hardly ever there. If Hannah does get the U.N job like I suspect she will it will be of much better use to her than me. All my contacts are on the East Coast, but my family is on the West. I’ve been feeling far too stretched recently. Of course I’d rather not move in with Gabriel but it does seem like the better option at this point.” 

Dean picked up his glass and clinked it against Cas’. “To stressful life choices.” 

Cas picked his glass up and they tapped them together again. “To stressful life choices. You’ve got a few of those coming up yourself don’t you? What are you thinking?” 

“Man didn’t anyone ever tell you not to get too serious until the third date?” 

“Maybe that’s another reason why I don’t get third dates.” 

Dean scooted his elbows forward across the table. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” He said thoughtfully. “I figured I’d work at Bobby’s garage until I thought of something, but like I said Crowley’s there now and I kinda feel like I’d be intruding. I always feel like a third wheel with Jess and Sam anymore, and I mean the guy’s all grown up but I keep catching myself treating him like a kid. We’re close. We’ve always been close, but he’s making his own life and I feel like he feels stifled when I’m around. Hell, I know he does, I’ve talked to Jess about it. I want to be there for him but at the same time I don’t want him to worry about my approval. I mean we didn’t exactly have a little league, apple pie childhood. It was…different. I mean Mom died when I was real little and Sam doesn’t even remember her. Hell, I hardly do. And like Benny said the other day, he feels sorry for whoever marries Sam ‘cause their gonna have a mother-in-law and brother-in-law all in one person. I try not to be that way, I really do, but Jess is right. We were so freaking codependent as kids. And that just doesn’t go away in a day. I know I’m screwed up and I screw Sam up when I’m around, but I don’t want to just disappear on him either, you know?” 

“It is hard to find a happy medium in spending time with adult siblings.” Cas said, ignoring for now Dean’s declaration of his screwed up childhood. He had noticed Dean had a tendency to shut down or deflect when asked questions about it and although Dean had broached the topic on his own this time, Cas still felt it was too emotional to discuss right now. But he did intend to discuss it sometime if Dean still wanted to. It was odd how at ease around each other they already were. Cas had been told he often came off as too cold or too intense. He made friends easily but he was bad at dating. But this whole thing with Dean felt like they were old friends who just happened to want to sleep together. He felt invested. Even if he and Dean didn’t work out as whatever it was they were working on now, he still felt like Dean was going to be a regular contact in his life. The waitress bringing their food saved Cas from having to say anything else on the subject and distracted Dean from his slight internal panic about opening up to the other man. 

“Oh my god.” Dean moaned around his second bite. “How come tiny versions of things taste better? Sliders, M&M’s, cupcakes..” 

“It’s novel I guess.” Cas said, dipping a fry in ketchup. “People are fond of jumbo versions as well.” 

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Jess has these giant cookies she makes; they’re as big as Sam’s hand.” He stuck his own hand out toward Cas and spread his fingers. “Bigger than this. I mean my brother makes me look tiny and delicate, and well I’m not, so you get the point. She calls them Samsquatch’s - they got all sorts of crap in them, chocolate chips, nuts, coconut, dried fruit, oatmeal. You name it. She made the recipe up. That shit’s the best. She sent some to me for my birthday last year, ‘cause pie won’t last in the mail. Benny and Victor ate most of them, I only got two. You’re family got any sort of weird food?” 

Dean of course had to pose the question while Cas’ mouth was full. He swallowed, then held a finger up while he took a drink. “Gabe has always subjected me and Anna to his ‘creations’. He made dinner a lot when we were young – my mother worked long hours at the hospital. He’s four years older than me and I’m four years older than Anna so there’s quite an age gap between us all. There was a lot put on him, he had to be responsible very young which is why I think he’s so irresponsible now? Like it’s some sort of reclaiming of years he didn’t get to have? Anyway, we have this holiday tradition of going out to eat. The Novak’s do not cook. Well, the Novak- Milton’s don’t cook. Anna took our mother’s maiden name as soon as she could. She doesn’t remember our father and didn’t want him to have any sort of mark on her life, and it was a way of honoring our mother too, besides, well… I imagine you’ll find out.” Cas said with a devilish grin. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Dean didn’t get that clarified, because as soon as Cas opened his mouth to respond, a woman sauntered up to their table and dropped into the seat beside him. 

“Scully and Mulder I presume?” 

“You Bela?” Dean asked gruffly. He eyed the woman. Expensive black dress, dirty blonde hair, sharp features. She reminded him, oddly, of Crowley. 

“Indeed.” She said. “Sparkles tells me you’re here about Gabriel.” She had a British accent. That must have been why Dean’s brain had connected her with the pawn broker. “I’d realized he was a sore loser but this seems overdramatic. Although,” She gestured at them. “you two are better looking than the usual goons that get sent after me. I do hope you’re smarter as well because I’d hate to have to break your pretty little faces.” 

Cas snorted inelegantly. Bela looked offended but only briefly. “You think I couldn’t?” 

It struck Cas how his reaction had been interpreted. “Oh, no I’m certain you can hold your own in a fight. I only laughed because of how seriously both you and Sparkles took my brother. I assume he told you he was in the Mob?” 

“The man he was here to meet certainly was.” 

Cas frowned. “Great. Just great. Of course he was. I’m going to kill him.” 

Bela smiled amusedly at his distress. “You said you’re his brother?” 

“Um, yes.” Cas said. “Castiel Novak. This is Dean Winchester.” 

Bela looked at Dean curiously. “Pleasure.” She said after a minute of intense scrutiny. She turned back to Cas. “And before you get too worried, I sold the horn to the same man, so I imagine no one is gunning for Gabriel.” 

Cas put his head in his hands. “That’s good, at least. What I’m concerned about is who he owes money to that would make him sell the horn to begin with.” 

“Not my problem.” Bela said. She shifted to stand. “Are we good?” 

Cas looked up. “Yes. We’re good. And I apologize for my brother.” 

“Oh, don’t. I made a few grand off his terrible poker face.” She stood. “Oh, and Winchester.” 

“What?” 

“Tell Uncle McLeod I said hi.” 

“I don’t know a McLeod. You must have me confused with someone.” Dean protested. 

Bela smirked like she knew she was stirring up something. “I’m pretty sure I have the right Winchester. Though I suppose he goes by Crowley now. Over in Sioux Falls?” 

“Crowley? He’s your uncle!?” 

“And mentor. Earlier on. Before the trial and subsequent name change.” 

“What!?” 

“What with him and Bobby Singer together now we’re practically cousins Dean.” 

Dean was alarmed. “Why are you telling me this? You want an invite to Thanksgiving or something?” 

“Or something. You two enjoy your stay in Clarksburg.” With that she turned with a smirk and walked away. 

“What. The. Hell.” Dean said, wide eyed. Cas looked stunned. 

“Small world.” He said. 

“You ain’t kidding.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing serious smut guys, really I did. But it didn't work out. I hope this is acceptable. When I started writing this thing I intended to have them on the mission to get the horn back and end it. It was supposed to be five chapters, tops. But well Crowley and Gabe and Jess had other plans because they developed storylines of their own. Now I've got Thanksgiving plans, Cas backstory plans - its all one lovely mess I have no intention of ending anytime soon. However, I do have a general outline so I'm not going into this willy-nilly. Warning, the next chapter will consist of a lot of texts and probably won't come for awhile because I've got a trip and a play that will be eating up most of my evenings in March. Anyway, enjoy!

Dean leaned on the Impala hugging his coat tightly around himself. It was getting to be that time of year where it was pleasant during the day but turned brittle at night. Cas was pacing a little ways away, mumbling concernedly into his phone. He was talking to his brother, and Dean was trying not to listen in. It was about half past nine and about time to find a motel. Sparkles had suggested one called Greystone not far from there so maybe they’d check that one out. The bass pouring out of Tina’s Titty Tavern suddenly stopped. Cas’ voice was loud now that it was the only sound in the air. “They’re called loans Gabe. This club thing of yours seems perfectly legal, so I don’t understand why –“ His voice cut off as another song came on. Tina’s wasn’t directly across the street. It was actually off to the right of the bar’s parking lot. They hadn’t been able to hear it inside the bar but outside it was plenty noisy. 

Dean had never been to Clarksburg before, but he’d been to plenty towns just like it. Some old cattle town or trader depot that somehow survived even though the railroad went through the next town over. Then sometime in the fifties or sixties the highway or an interstate comes through real close and the town grows off in that direction until they get an exit and a Cracker Barrel. The new part of town is some flashy fast food-gas station clump of colorful signs. The old side of town full sad Victorians that have been painted white and shop fronts which still house scattered businesses, half of which have dingy apartments on the second floor. Then there’s the Attraction. The thing that draws you to the old part of town, makes you stay. A historical monument, a geographical oddity, some diner with the world’s best of something. For Clarksburg it was Tina’s. The only strip club for over one hundred miles. Not much, but still something. 

“He’s an idiot.” Cas moaned after hanging up. “He’s going to get arrested for tax evasion, because that’s what he’s trying to do – evade taxes.” 

“By selling the horn on the black market?” Dean asked. 

Cas nodded. “He’s going in on a club in Oakland with a friend of his, and well, Gabe’s got really bad credit.” 

“So why’d he get in the Mob guys face?” 

Cas frowned. “Apparently the Mob did their homework on Gabe. And the guy overstepped. He told Gabe that if he didn’t come up with the horn, they’d send someone after me or Kali. Which my brother wasn’t too overly worried about, neither of us was in the country and Gabe’s deal wasn’t important enough to actually send someone after us. And he told the guy that, all cocky like he does, so then the guy threatened Anna. Much more conveniently located.” Cas snorted. “And because a pissed off Gabriel has no sense of self-preservation he got up in the guy’s face and demanded to speak to his boss.” 

“And it all went downhill from there?” 

“And it all went downhill from there.” 

“You know, my brother should be your brother’s lawyer.” 

Cas laughed. “He could use a good one.” 

“Yeah, well I’ll let you know when he passes the bar.” 

Cas leaned against the Impala with Dean. “So what do we do now?” 

“Well I reckon we grab a motel room and drive home in the morning.” 

“I’m sorry for dragging you into my mess.” 

“Dude, you aren’t forcing me to do anything. I jumped onboard this train wreck myself. And had a good time doing it.” 

Cas gave him a small smile. “I have too. I’m very glad I didn’t have to do this by myself. I imagine that talk with Bela would have been quite different.” 

“Ah, maybe. I find it really odd I’ve never heard of her before. I mean it’s not like I know Crowley that well but it still seems like she’d come up in conversation since their close enough she knows about him and Bobby.” 

“You could always ask him.” 

“Oh, believe me I will.” 

* 

Greystone was one of those long one story motels whose rooms huddled in a U around the swimming pool. It was also, unsurprisingly, built of grey stone. Dean checked in at the lobby while Cas texted his friend Balth. The name seemed like it was short for something but Dean hadn’t asked. The girl behind the counter muted the TV when he came in. She pulled her feet down off the desk and stood up, a rerun of Dr. Sexy flashing silently in the corner. “Good evening, what can I do for you?” 

“I need a room.” 

“Cash or credit?” 

“That depends, how much a night?” 

“We start at forty five for a single.” 

“Cash then.” 

“Alrighty. One single room. One night.” She typed rapidly at the computer. “Are you traveling with an organization or eligible for any sort of discount?” 

“I’m, uh, military. If you offer that.” 

“We do! Can I see your i.d?” 

* 

Cas watched Dean saunter out of the lobby and back towards the car. He hadn’t noticed until then just how ridiculously bowlegged the man was. He of course had noticed he was bowlegged, he’d noticed quite a lot about Dean, but he hadn’t had the opportunity to observe him from a distance. And he liked what he saw in the fading evening light. He smiled at him while he rolled down the window. Dean grinned back jangling the room keys. “Lucky number seven.” 

“Lucky us.” 

“Yeah, lucky us. I don’t think anyone else is here.” Dean leaned in the window with a sly look. “So, uh, hey babe what’s your sign?” He wagged his eyebrows at Cas. Was this his idea of seduction? 

“Taurus.” Cas replied, rolling his eyes with a smirk. 

“Far out man. I checked the papers this morning and guess who an Aquarius like myself is compatible with today?” 

“Oh pray tell.” 

“Capricorn.” Dean stood and slapped the door. He made his way to the driver’s side and got in. Cas laughed. “You’re an ass.” He told him. 

“Yeah, I know.” Dean backed up and moved down several spots parking in front of room seven. They grabbed their bags out of the trunk and shuffled into the room. It was simple - made out in colors of dark blue, light blue and grey. 

“This is nicer than I expected.” Cas said. 

“Yeah, Sparkles seems like a woman who knows what’s up so I figured I’d trust her about the place.” 

The mini fridge kicked on in the corner, buzzing obscenely loud. They looked at each other. Of course. 

“Well, that’s going to be annoying.” Cas said. He sat his suitcase by the door. Dean tossed his duffel by it and went to shake the fridge. It didn’t help. 

“I could unplug it. It’s empty and it’s not like we have anything to put in it.” 

“Or,” Cas wandered over to where Dean crouched by the noisy thing, “we could try drowning it out.” He said suggestively. Dean smirked up at him. 

“You know you’re right.” He said. He stood up, chest to chest with Cas. “Dr. Sexy’s on, we can totally crank that up so we can’t hear this thing.” He took a step forward as if to go for the remote, but turned back with a grin when Cas put a hand on his shoulder. “I had something else in mind.” Cas said. Dean leant in and pressed their lips together. “No offense Cas but you’re a terrible singer.” 

Cas 'h’mmed' and kissed along his jaw. “None taken. It’s true. But that’s not what I was suggesting.” He tugged at Dean’s belt. 

“No tv, no singing…” Dean muttered while he worked on the buttons of Cas’ shirt. “I don’t think this place has a radio so we can’t play music.” 

“Nope.” The belt hit the floor. 

“You got earplugs?” 

“Not currently.” Cas’ shirt was discarded and Dean’s soon followed. 

“There’s only one other thing I can think of off the top of my head.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“We’re gonna have really loud athletic sex.” 

“That’s what I had in mind but if you have a better idea let me know.” 

Dean backed onto the bed and Cas followed, straddling his lap. “I think we should try yours, see if it works.” 

Cas bent to kiss his collarbone. Through the mirror Dean got a glimpse of Cas’ back for the first time. “Holy shit.” 

Cas pulled away from him, alarmed. “Oh, I forgot to warn you about that.” 

“You have tattoos.” 

“It’s really just one large one.” Cas scanned his face, trying to determine whether Dean’s surprise was a positive or negative reaction. 

“You have freaking angel wings.” 

“Yes I do.” 

“That is awesome. And unexpected.” Cas sighed in relief. He hadn’t met anyone who actually liked his wings since Meg. 

“It’s in honor of my mother.” 

Dean’s eyes lit up in understanding. “That’s what you were talking about in the bar. Your brother and sister have them too don’t they?” Dean moved to inspect Cas’ back. He trailed his fingertips along the feathers. The tattoo covered the majority of Cas’ back starting at his shoulder blades and ending at the small of his back. The feathers were intricately detailed, the black inking heavy in some spots and delicate in others. 

“Yes.” Cas said, leaning into the touch. “Although theirs are both a bit more done up than mine. Gabriel’s are filled in with gold with a few spots of white. Anna’s is etching like mine but she has those watercolor splashes across them. I haven’t had mine altered in any way since our mother died.” 

“Let me guess.” Dean said with a soft smile. “It was Gabriel’s idea.” 

Cas laughed. “The general idea was actually Anna’s, but it was Gabriel who made it happen. Mom always used to call us her ‘little angels’ even though we were often far from angelic. We got them started a few days after the doctors said she had about a year. They were finished a month later and she died a week after we showed them to her.” 

Dean didn’t say ‘I’m sorry’ like everyone always automatically did when they heard about a dead relative. Instead he slid his arms around Cas and buried his face in his neck. 

“What did she think?’ He murmured. 

Cas smiled. “She cried, said we were sweet, and told Gabe she knew about the porn.” 

“Ah, shit. Did he get in trouble?” 

“Not really. She just told him it better involve food because she didn’t pay for that culinary arts degree for nothing.” 

“Wait. I thought you said your family doesn’t cook?” 

“Just because we don’t, doesn’t mean we can’t. Gabe hates doing dishes so much he doesn’t cook for himself. He will however, cook if you pay him. And clean up afterward.” 

Dean chuckled. “I’ve got to meet this guy.” 

Cas turned in his arms and gently pushed him back towards the bed. “You just might.” 

Dean toppled them over on the blue bedspread. Cas kissed him deeply, all business now. He grabbed at Cas’ waistband and huffed in frustration at the double buttons. Cas steered his hand away with a smirk. “I’ll get mine, you get yours.” He suggested. 

* 

Dean awoke with a start to the growl of Cas’ phone vibrating on the nightstand. Some sort of automated harp music started pouring out of it too as Cas scrambled to shut it off. 

“Shit. I’m sorry. I forgot to turn my alarm off.” 

“Obviously.” Dean groaned squinting at Cas’ winged back and messy bedhead. “What time is it?” 

“Five thirty.” 

“In the morning!?” 

“Yes Dean.” 

“Cas the freaking Army doesn’t get up ‘til six.” 

Cas threw himself back down and turned towards Dean with a smile. “Yes well, the ‘freaking Army’ doesn’t want to go on a morning jog with me does it?” 

“If you wait until six or six thirty it just might.” Dean lifted his arm so Cas could scoot in closer. 

“I’m going to hold you to that Winchester.” He muttered into Dean’s ear. 

“You do that Novak.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off this chapter is dedicated to Sam Winchester since it's his birthday and all. I was going to wait to post this since it's kind of short, but I thought why not? My semester is over so plenty of time to write between looking for a job and helping my grandpa out. The next chapter of Hellhounds will be up either later tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out. Also, I've got the first chapter of a Jody/Donna fic I'll be posting sometime this week. Enjoy!

“Seriously, Dean. Who do you keep texting?” Jess asked, holding the door open for him. Dean had his arms full of grocery bags and his phone in his hand. It had buzzed twice in quick succession and he rushed into Sam and Jess’ apartment to set the bags down. “Just a friend.” He said, grinning at the screen. 

“You are so not texting ‘just a friend’, who is it?” 

“None of your business.” 

Jess set the bags she was carrying on the table. “Guy or girl?” 

“Guy.” 

“That translator Sam told me about?” 

“Yeah.” 

Jess smiled and strode over to his side to look at his texts. “Hey!” He protested. He twisted the phone away from her. 

“It must be pretty serious. You met him what? Two weeks ago? And you’re still talking to him?” 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool.” Dean’s phone buzzed again. 

“Oh, let me see!” Jess grabbed at his phone playfully, and Dean raised it out of her grasp with a grin. She could still quite easily get it if she actually wanted it. Jess had kicked off her heels as she walked in the house and was barefoot so Dean’s boots gave him an extra inch or so on her. If she’d been wearing her heels she could have snatched the phone no problem. She and Dean were the same height and had the same birthday, albeit five years apart. They also had similar tastes in music and food and gave Sam shit about it often. 

“Will you stop trying to steal my phone if I offer information freely?” 

“Yes. Spill it.” 

* 

Sam Winchester had left for his internship at the courthouse this morning to his fiancée returning the neighbor’s cat and his brother trying to figure out how it had gotten in. Sam and Jess had long since given up on finding the entrance used by their regular guest and had resigned themselves to returning him to the elderly woman in the apartment next to them. They had only recently found out that the fluffy multi colored cat was named Enrico. Sam had been woken up fifteen minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off to a loud, “What the hell!? Where did you come from?” Apparently Enrico wasn’t very happy about Dean being on his couch. He had hissed and yowled at the unfamiliar man, to which Dean had cussed and hissed back at the unfamiliar cat. Jess had jumped out of bed to intervene. And so Sam had left them in a mild form of chaos. What he returned to was definitely greater chaos than this morning. 

“You two go shopping?” He asked, setting his briefcase down on the floor. He normally set it on the table but it was currently covered in an array of chopped vegetables, a bowl of dough, a pot of boiled eggs, and several dirty dishes. 

“Yep.” Jess answered. She put down the apple peeler and went to kiss her fiancé. “Dean took me in his fancy ass car to the fancy ass organic store you like so we could make you a fancy ass Thanksgiving dinner.” 

Sam kissed her again. “Well you can consider my fancy ass flattered. But I thought we were gonna wait until closer to Thanksgiving?” 

“Carol took the Thanksgiving shift at the hospital so Mom moved dinner up a week. Which actually works out because we just got invited to Bobby’s for Thanksgiving.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep, it’s going to be a true blue meet the family holiday for us.” 

“I’ve already met your family.” 

“No, you met my parents and sister when they were visiting me and on their best behavior. You have not seen them in their natural habitat and you have not met my brothers or Cynthia.” 

“How many siblings do you have again?” Sam teased. 

“Five. Three of which are married, two have children and one has a PhD. It sucks being the baby.” 

Sam smiled and plucked a bit of dough out of her hair. “Well, when you’re a world famous psychologist you can rub it in all their faces.” 

“I intend to. But as of now I win ‘tallest significant other’ and ‘got into Stanford’.” 

“Go you.” 

“You guys are so in love it’s disgusting.” Dean was standing in the doorway holding a collection of pans. “Also Ms. Albinson thinks I look like the guy she had a summer fling with back in nineteen fifty three.” 

Jess gave Dean an appraising once over. “Good for her.” 

“And then she dated his sister for three years – who looked like you.” 

Jess grinned. “Good for her.” 

“She also invited me to watch Dr. Sexy with her tomorrow.” 

“Are you going to?” Sam asked. 

“Probably. She didn’t get to finish telling me about the time she met James Dean.” 

“She met James Dean?” 

“Yeah. And loads more actors. She was a make-up artist in Hollywood for seven years.” 

“Why’d you leave?” Jess asked. “You know there’s no rush on those pans.” 

Dean seemed to remember he was holding them. “Oh, yeah. But she got a call from some nun she met in Russia so I excused myself.” 

“Damn.” Sam said. “We should really talk to her more when we return her cat.” 

“She also has goldfish and a snake name Eric. He’s a rescue.” Dean said with a grin. 

“We should invite her over.” Jess said. 

“Good idea. Our fridge won’t hold all these leftovers.” Sam said. He turned to Dean. “Hey, what’s up with Bobby doing Thanksgiving?” 

Dean set the pans down precariously on a chair. “I dunno. My guess is Crowley is making him do it.” 

“Doesn’t Ellen typically do it?” 

“Yeah, but Jo’s not coming home for break this year. So I guess maybe she didn’t want to do it and that left Bobby or nothing.” 

“Ah. So Jess’ family dinner is next week and our dinner is actually on Thanksgiving?” 

“Or the day before, they haven’t decided yet.” 

“So what are you doing next week when we’re gone? You’re welcome to stay here if you want.” 

Dean blushed pink when Jess grinned wolfishly at him. “Uh, yeah. That would be great. Uh, Cas asked if I’d like to go out with him and his family.” 

The high pitched ‘oohh’ and suggestive eyebrow wiggle from Sam caused Jess to giggle and Dean to glower. 

“It doesn’t have the same significance as yours and Jess’ meeting the family deal. His brother told him he had to bring a date since both Gabe and his sister Anna have one.” 

Sam smirked. “Well it all seems to be going pretty fast for you two. At this rate we could do a double wedding.” 

“Absolutely not.” Jess said. “I refuse to share my big day with more than one Winchester. Dean, get your own wedding.” 

“I’m not getting married anytime soon guys.” He looked pointedly at them. “And if I get engaged I’m not going to just send my brother a picture and then decline all his phone calls for the next few hours, unlike someone I could mention.” 

“You’re still not over that?” Sam said at the same time Jess said, “We were busy.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. You told me.” 

Sam looked alarmed. “What did you tell him?” 

“Many things I did not need to know.” 

“Hey,” Jess protested. “I told you if it was TMI to tell me. And did you? No. So shut up and come help me make pie.” She looked up at Sam who was still looking searchingly at his brother as if to determine whether or not to be concerned about him knowing about their sex life. She poked him in the shoulder. “And you - go take a shower, you smell like Frank’s nasty cologne. And if it will make you feel better I can make Dean tell us all about his many sexual adventures so you can be even.” 

Dean smirked. “It’s been an interesting year.” 

Sam laughed and threw up his hands. “No! No. I’m going to go take a shower and then I’ll be down to help you guys finish our nice PG dinner.” He bent down to kiss Jess on the cheek. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

“So gross.” Dean said fondly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long time between posting chapters. I've been surprisingly busy. Unfortunately my schedule's only going to get busier so I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up. I've also been working on several other things, but they're short and none of them are going up until they're completed. I'm in the floundering middle of both this and Hellhounds so serious thinking about where I want to go with both of them are in order. Anyway, enjoy!

“Cassio wake up! We have an emergency!” 

Cas sat up, startled. “What!?” He pulled his feet back just in time as his brother threw himself down on the couch. A strange mix of moonlight and artificial light was streaming through the open living room window. It was nice he thought, but was pulled out of his sleepy mindset when Gabe declared; 

“Mr. Physics is a lying, cheating whore.” 

“Whoa, strong words. Back up.” Cas rubbed his face in an effort to wake himself up more. Gabe looked like he’d just woken up himself, his shaggy hair a bird’s nest of blond. 

“Did Anna call you or are you stalking people again?” 

“Cas, googling someone and going through all their social media sites is not stalking. And Anna called me.” 

“I do think that counts as stalking to some degree. So he cheated on her? When did she find out?” 

Gabe shifted to sit cross legged on the couch. “About an hour ago. She got home early from her girls’ night out and found him with another woman in their apartment.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, and she’s pissed as hell and said she’s probably not coming up tonight.” 

“Oh.” 

“Can you say something more productive than ‘oh’? You’ve got to talk to her. She was really upset when she called me, so I just let her vent. But maybe you can convince her that getting drunk with her brothers is better than moping around her apartment throwing out all his stuff.” 

Cas shrugged. “Or we could go help her throw out all his stuff.” 

“But it’s Thanksgiving! We have traditions!” 

“It’s not technically Thanksgiving yet. We could celebrate it some other time.” 

“But what about Dean and Gad?” 

“Gadreel is available anytime. He literally lives across the hall and works with you every day. Rescheduling won’t bother him, I’m sure. As for Dean, we’ll work something out. Family comes first, he’ll understand.” 

Gabe huffed and drummed his fingers on his knee. “I knew there was something sketchy about that guy.” 

“No you didn’t. He seemed nice and Anna really liked him.” 

“Anyone that changes their profile pictures that much has got to be hiding things.” 

Cas moaned. “Gabriel. I love you, but as a former federal agent your obsessive internet habits concern me.” 

“Hey, you were fine with it that time I saved yours and Meg’s federal agent asses.” 

“You were consulting for me at the time.” 

“Oh so it’s okay when I’m working for Big Brother but its creepy when I’m just being a big brother?” 

“A little. Yes.” 

Gabe grabbed him by one shoulder and put his other hand over his heart. “Fine. I’ll stop. I promise not to Google anyone else either one of you dates.” 

“Good. Can I go back to sleep now?” 

He patted Cas on the cheek. “Yeah. But when you get up can you please call Anna?” Cas just frowned at him sleepily so he added, “Pretty please with sugar on top?” 

Cas slumped back over, burying his face in his pillow. “Sure.” 

* 

Cas didn’t have to talk Anna into coming up at all. When he got back from his run Gabe happily informed him their sister had called and would on her way by noon. She should be there about six. 

“She doesn’t want to go out though, so I’m making food.” Gabe said. Cas clutched his chest in exaggerated surprise. “Oh shut up Cassie. You assholes get to wash dishes, I’m not touching them.” 

“What are you planning on making?” Cas asked. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and kicked off his tennis shoes. 

“Haven’t decided yet. You getting in the shower?” 

“Obviously.” 

“Well, make it quick. We’re going to the grocery store.” 

“Why do I have to go?” 

“To prevent impulse buying.” 

Cas rolled his eyes. His brother so very rarely cooked anymore Cas had forgotten his bad habit of buying exotic vegetables and spices that he didn’t need. 

“Fine.” 

When Cas got out of the shower Gadreel was in the kitchen. Gabriel was sitting cross legged on the counter, a legal pad in his hand. He was waving a pen in the taller man’s face. “I am not putting marshmallows on the sweet potatoes. It is a crime against yam-anity.” 

Gadreel shrugged. “I have seen it in many of your magazines. I only suggested it because it seemed traditional.” 

“Yeah, well so is human sacrifice in some places – doesn’t mean it’s okay.” 

“How do you intend to prepare them then?” 

“I’m gonna cut them up, roast them and slather them in cinnamon butter.” 

“That is…creative.” Gadreel said. He gave a small wave at Cas. 

“Hello Gadreel. You know if you really want sweet potatoes with marshmallows on them, Gabe can be persuaded. I have my ways.” The menacing look Cas shot Gabe’s way was ruined by the smirk he couldn’t keep down. 

“You see this face?” Gabe asked waving the pen at himself with a bored expression. “This is my terrified face. I’m very frightened by your empty threats little brother.” 

“Empty? My possible refusal to whisk the whipped cream seems like an empty threat to you?” 

Gabe slapped his hand to his forehead. “Oh no! Where ever am I ever going to find someone else with sufficient upper body strength? Or I don’t know, an electric mixer?” 

“Probably on a high shelf and Gadreel and I will refuse to get it down for you until you concede to our demands.” 

“You fiends!” 

Cas made his way over and snatched the legal pad. “Turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, rolls, dressing, gravy…” He read aloud. “I’m very impressed you didn’t start with dessert.” 

“I’m making your boyfriend choose.” 

Cas narrowed his eyes. “You contacted Dean?” 

“Yep.” 

“On my phone?” 

“No, on a banana. Yes, your phone. Don’t worry I told him it was me.” 

Cas was already darting over to the coffee table where his phone was charging. The text Gabe had sent was bulky. 

_Hey, Deano. This is Gabe, Cassie’s hot older brother. Change of plans pal. We’re staying in tonight, it’s a long story. Cas told me you like pie so I thought I’d let you choose what kind we’re having since you’re sort of our guest of honor. Do you need our address?_

Dean’s reply came only a moment later. 

_You know he hates it when you mess with his phone right? I’m a little busy right now. Have Cas call me when he’s free._

_Okie Dokie_

Cas smiled at Dean’s reprimand. Even though Dean often teased him about being too attached to his phone he understood how vital it was to him and how much it bugged him when Gabe tampered with it. He dialed Dean’s number and pointed a finger at Gabe. “Don’t mess with my phone again.” 

“Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.” 

“Yeah right.” 

* 

“Cas if you change your shirt one more time I’m going to stab you.” Gabe warned, waving a paring knife at him. 

“I just can’t find something I like.” 

“You look very pretty in everything you put on.” Ruby said. “But I have to say the dark blue shirt with the grey vest was the best. It’s a bit fancy for this shindig, but it will definitely get you laid.” 

They had run into Ruby at the grocery store. She had intended to spend the night drinking wine with a meal of fast food burgers and fries and watching West Wing on Netflix, but Gabe had convinced his coworker to join them. She had brought her wine and food along and was tossing fries to Gabe while he cut up potatoes. He managed to catch them in his mouth the majority of the time, but those he missed he still picked up off the floor and ate. Gadreel was having none of it and had literally picked up the bowl of dough he was shaping into rolls and walked out of the apartment. His place was right across the hall and he was apparently finishing them there. Cas, who had only been on his fourth shirt change at the time, was worried they had upset him. “Nah,” Ruby said. “He does that at work too. Whenever he starts getting overwhelmed he just goes somewhere quiet to get his bearings. If we stopped because of him he’d fret about it and it would cause more harm than good. He’ll come back when he’s ready.” 

Cas finally decided on the blue shirt without the vest. Gabe rolled his eyes. “Oh thank god, it’s not like there’s two hours left until Dean gets here or anything.” 

Gadreel entered the apartment and brushed passed Cas with a grumbly, “Hot stuff coming through.” 

“And he’s got oven fresh rolls!” Gabe chirped with a grin. Gadreel blushed a little and set the pan of rolls down on the pot holder Ruby threw on the counter. Cas had noticed that Gabe and Gadreel were pretty affectionate with each other, or at least as affectionate as Gadreel seemed to get. He wondered if anything was going on there, besides the business partnership (Gadreel was the partner that Gabe had sold the Horn to buy into a club with. He had been mortified when he heard Gabe had been dealing with the Mob). Gabe and Kali had an open, casual relationship and Gabe had dated plenty of people in the past, although Gadreel didn’t seem like his usual type. Gabe had definitely been flirting with the taller man though, albeit in a much more toned down fashion than his normal innuendo laden way. 

Gabe tossed an apron at him. “Hey Casanova. Since you’ve finally decided on what shirt your paramour is going to see you in, make yourself useful and cut up some apples for me won’t you? Gad can you make pie dough?” 

The next two hours flew by. Cas accidently got flour all down the front of his shirt and was going to change, but Gabe shouted “NO!” very loudly and preceded to beat the white powder off of him with a dish cloth. Ruby helped. He looked thoroughly disheveled by the time there was a knock on the door and was not ready to come face to face with Dean, especially since it was Anna who had texted that she was there. Which she was. Directly behind Dean with a large bottle of vodka in her hand. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean said with a smile and gestured at Anna. “Just met your sister.” He had brought wine. He looked impossibly handsome in a dark green flannel with his hair parted to the side. Anna pushed passed him and threw her arms around Cas. “Oh I missed you.” She said, squeezing him tightly. He hugged her back. “I missed you too.” 

“Hey Anna Banana!” 

Cas was almost toppled over when Gabe joined them enthusiastically. Anna’s vodka poked him sharply in the side so Cas quickly extracted himself from the group hug. He grabbed Dean’s free hand and pulled him in. “Welcome to the Madhouse.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter is a little wonky in my option. I don't have much experience with drinking so some realism early in the chapter is probably lacking. I'm looking forward to the party at Bobby's next chapter. I've done some plotting and I'm thinking next chapter is likely going to be the halfway point for this story. Thanks all for being patient with me and my exhausting semester, hopefully next semester will be a little easier. Hellhounds is next up to be updated, sometime next month seems likely.   
> Enjoy, and feel free to comment!

“Okay, okay, okay!” Gabriel shouted. “I got one!” He was by far the drunkest one in their game of Never Have I Ever, but had been specifically tailoring his turns in order to get Cas to his level. “Never have I ever had sex with a FBI agent!” 

Cas rolled his eyed and downed his shot. Dean picked up his glass but hesitated. 

“Do former agents count?” Dean asked. 

“Can US Marshals count?” Ruby added, hopefully. She sat on the floor leaning against the couch so Anna could braid her hair. Gabriel thought for a minute, tapping his glass of water against his chin. They’d all decided early on that they were too old and too full to do straight up shots without some hydration and since Gadreel had resolutely declared he wasn’t up to getting a hangover like last time, they had even been doing some water shots along with the vodka. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers together when he made up his mind. “Alright. Former agents and current Marshals count.” 

Ruby cheered. Dean took a shot and nudged Cas. “This is your fault.” He said. 

“And I feel very bad about it. I can’t imagine what that water is doing to your liver.” Cas replied. Cas had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair was a mess because both of his siblings kept ruffling it every time they walked passed him. His cheeks were flushed and he was more than a little buzzed. Dean, Gadreel and Ruby weren’t nearly as drunk as the other three were much to Ruby’s displeasure. But the brothers and sister kept naming off specifically weird things in order to get each other to drink more. 

“Alright Gad your turn.” 

Even though Gadreel hadn’t done much in the way of delinquency or debauchery he was still oddly good at Never Have I Ever. 

He thought for a moment, rubbing his thumb over Gabe’s knee. He turned slightly pink before saying. “Never have I ever kissed a woman.” 

He got some hoots at that and Ruby offered to remedy that for him. It was shots all around including Anna to which Gabe demanded, “Since when?” 

She shrugged. “Sophomore year. My friend Pam.” 

“So are we a trifecta of queer or were you just playing around?” Gabe asked. 

“We were drunk.” Anna said. “But I’m sure I like girls, I’ve definitely had a crush on a few but I just haven’t had the opportunity to go out with anyone. I’m like seventy percent into guys so its…” She trailed of suddenly nervous. 

“Awkward?” Dean supplied. “How do you even come out without making a big deal out of it since there’s only boyfriends in your past and probably your future? Your interest in girls is less often so why not ignore it? But that’s awkward too. You want to claim your interest but you feel you don’t have the right to.” 

Anna stared at him. “Yeah. That’s… yeah. Pretty much it exactly. Plus the added, ‘you’re just saying that so guys will like you’ shit. The one friend I told I liked girls said that to me.” She said. Ruby slipped her hand into hers and ran her thumb over her palm. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” She murmured. 

“Yeah.” Dean said. “It’s hard when people react badly to it. I literally just told the guy who raised me I was bi a few weeks ago because I was afraid of how he’d react.” 

“And then he immediately brings me home.” Cas put an arm around Dean’s shoulders and the soldier leaned into it. 

“And found out that Bobby has a boyfriend himself so that helped.” Dean said with a grin. 

Ruby snorted. “Your life’s weird Winchester.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

“Alright.” Gabe broke in. “So little sis is bi?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Anna said, nodding with a little smile on her face. 

“Alright, alright. I would like to call a toast.” Gabe announced. “Everyone get something to drink.” 

Dean and Ruby quickly filled everyone’s glasses. Gabe raised his to Anna. 

“Congratulations to our darling Anna Banana, for figuring out her sexuality at the tender age of twenty-four. And a shout out to Mom for her unprecedented success at raising three queer children. Cheers.” 

“Cheers!” 

Anna grinned wider. Ruby leaned up to whisper something in her ear. Anna turned bright red and mouthed, “Maybe.” 

Gabe wagged his finger at Ruby. “Now, Ruby. She literally just became single this morning. Hold your horses.” 

“Don’t listen to him.” Anna said. “He has overprotective big brother issues.” 

Ruby smirked. “Don’t worry. Ignoring him is a specialty of mine.” 

* 

The game only lasted a few more rounds after that, but by then everyone was ‘well and truly sloshed, no-Gad-I-can-get-up-myself-thank-you’ according to Gabe. Gadreel frowned and pulled his steadying hands away. 

“Oh don’t be sad gorgeous.” Gabe slurred. He turned and bent so he could give Gad a peck on the lips. “I love you.” He said. The more sober man still frowned. 

“You need to go to bed.” Gad said. 

“Only if you go with me.” 

“That can be arranged.” Gadreel stood up himself. 

“Damn. I always forget how tall you are.” Gabe said in awe. 

“He’s taller than Sam.” Dean mentioned. He was nice and buzzed, not ‘sloshed’ like Gabe had declared. He had his face buried in Cas’ stomach while the other man ran his fingers through his hair and hummed. 

“Let’s go.” Gabe grabbed Gad’s hand and took a single step forward before tripping over his own feet and landing loudly in the floor. 

“Oh my god, who tripped me!?” 

Gad nonchalantly picked his boyfriend up off the floor and hoisted him into his arms bridal style. “Good night everyone. If you are in need of us we will be across the hall.” 

“You’re so tall Gad.” Gabe mumbled into his shoulder. “And you’re so nice. I don’t deserve you.” 

Ruby jumped up to open the door for him. 

“Yes you do, Gabriel. You deserve all the good things that happen to you.” 

“No I don’t. I’m a terrible person.” 

Ruby followed them out to get Gad’s apartment door for them. Cas and Anna could see him put his cheek to the top of Gabe’s head and hug him a little closer. 

“I think you are a very good person and I care for you very much.” 

“Oh, you smell nice and I love you.” Gabe gushed. 

“Thank you, Ruby.” Gad said. 

“No problem.” Ruby said. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to let us know.” 

Ruby re-entered the apartment and shut the door a little too hard. “Damn this place is a mess. Shit. We need to put food up! Are you assholes just going to all lay there or what?” 

“Yes.” Cas said, still studiously stoking Dean’s hair. Anna though that was hilarious and started giggling. “Yes.” She mimicked in a decidedly less gravelly tone. Ruby rolled her eyes. 

“You two are useless. Come on GI Joe. Help me clean this up. Gabe will be pissed it if all goes to waste.” 

* 

“Dean. Dean wake up. Your brother is calling.” Cas nudged him with the cold phone. Dean took it and answered without shifting from where he was curled against Cas’ side. 

“What?” 

“Uh, hey Dean. Were you asleep?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Dude, its noon.” Sam said judgingly. 

“Thanks for the update. What do you want?” 

“Jess’ mom wants the recipe to that apple pie you made.” 

Dean moaned when Cas extracted himself from bed to use the bathroom. He stretched out and grimaced when his shoulder popped. “Why?” 

“Because she liked it?” Sam said. “She might have just been trying to be nice.” 

Dean sat up and scrubbed a hand across his face. “Are things not going well?” 

“They’re going fine.” 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause judging by your tone at least one thing is not ‘fine’.” 

“Well,” Sam said. Dean just knew he was nervously running his hand through his hair. “Jess’ dad is concerned about my upbringing and it’s possible influence on my parenting skills. And he also thinks I should get a haircut.” 

“So he’s kinda being a jerk but not a big enough of one to bother Jess with?” 

“Yeah. But I don’t get it. He was perfectly nice to me before.” 

Cas returned and Dean shuffled over so he could slip in. ‘What’s going on?’ Cas mouthed. 

“Jess’ dad is being a jerk to Sam and he doesn’t know why.” Dean said out loud. 

“Oh my God is Cas there? Am I bothering you guys? I can call back lat-” 

Dean interrupted his little brother. “No, you’re fine dude. I thought Cas might be able to help figure your future father-in-law out.” 

“It may be exactly that.” Cas said. He set his head on Dean’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Poor dude probably had a headache from last night. 

“Exactly what?” Sam asked. 

“Hold on I’m going to put you on speaker phone. Say hi Cas.” Dean hit the speaker button. 

“Hi Cas.” Both Sam and Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes. 

Sam laughed. “It’s nice to finally hear you, if not meet you Cas.” He said. 

“Likewise. Although we will be meeting in just over a week.” 

“Oh, cool! You’re coming to Bobby’s I take it?” 

“Yes. I had a client cancel. I look forward to it.” 

“Awesome. Well, you’ll have an advantage over Jess, since you’ve already met Bobby.” 

“Speaking of parental approval,” Dean broke in, “what was your idea Cas?” 

“Oh.” Cas opened his eyes again and lifted his head. “Jess’ father is probably being harder on you because now you’re going to be a permanent member of the family. Likely he didn’t think you and Jess were serious before so he was polite simply to please his daughter.” 

“Oh no.” Sam groaned. The sound echoed a bit and Dean guessed Sam was hidden in a bathroom. “You’re probably right Cas but that’s only part of it. I just realized something. I didn’t ask him for his daughter’s hand in marriage. I bet that’s what he’s pissed about!” 

“Oh you tradition breaking deviant you.” Dean teased. “I thought the kids these days were more into asking their parent’s blessing after the engagement?” 

“Not in the Moore household.” Sam groaned. “He was telling me about how his last daughter’s wedding broke the bank but he was more than happy to pay for it since Ted had been such a gentleman and – oh God. He made a joke about us living in sin. He’s going to kill me.” 

“I doubt that.” Dean said. “He might be pissed at you right now, but he probably won’t be for very long. Once he gets his head out of his ass and sees just how happy you make his daughter I’m sure he’ll lighten up. Right Cas?” 

Cas hmm’d and added, “Try taking to Jess’ sibling’s spouses. They may be able to help you out. It’s possible he’s normally like that.” 

“True.” Sam sighed. “Thanks guys. Sorry to bother you.” 

“It’s no problem Sammy. We needed to get our lazy asses out of bed anyway. Good luck kid.” 

“Thanks. Later, jerk.” 

“Bye, bitch.” 

Dean grinned and hung up. He turned and kissed Cas on the cheek. “So do you think anyone else is up for breakfast?” 

* 

“Oh. My. God. Cas I’m keeping him.” Gabe’s hair was a mess and he had syrup dribbling down his chin. 

“No you are not.” Cas waved his fork threateningly at his brother. Ruby, stuck between them at the table, rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee. She was even less of a morning person than Cas. 

“Then can I have him?” Anna asked, leveling Cas with serious puppy dog eyes. Dean laughed and flipped a pancake. 

“Sorry folks, Cas has dibs.” Dean said. 

“Why does everyone keep trying to steal you every time you make pancakes?” Cas grumbled. 

“They are very good.” Gadreel said. “That’s why. Although I think asking for the recipe would be easier than wooing Dean.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, big guy.” Dean said with a grin. “You want the secret Campbell family pancake recipe you gotta marry me. I don’t make the rules, my great-grandma did.” 

“You’re going to have to take one for the team Cas.” Gabe said, dousing his pancakes in even more syrup. “I need this recipe.” 

“We’ll see.” Cas said. He locked eyes with Dean and smiled. A month was a little early for a marriage proposal, but honestly Dean was already his longest relationship in years. He had little doubt they’d make it through the holidays but after that they had Dean’s deployment. Cas had never done that long of long distance before. Who knew what issues could crop up then?


End file.
